Otou sama
by RubberDuckies
Summary: Sakumo catches his son fooling around with Iruka and now can't seem to stop being jealous of the little dolphin...WARNING:INCEST KakaIru, YonKaka, SakumoXYondaime, SakumoXKakashi,
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, time for a random new story. I'm getting bored with my other one and need a new one to keep me interested. Plus, i've wanted to write a story about kashi before his dad died. Well, actually, this isn't BEFORE he died, he just didn't kill himself to begin with, but for some unexplanable reason, Kakashi is still the Copy Ninja and had his horrible past...oh, and Minato isn't dead either, he's too cool to die. **

**WARNING: this will be your one and only warning, this story contains INCEST, so if you don't care for that, i suggest you click on the back button on your browser and find something else to read. I suppose i should warn you about the graphic yaoi lemons too...Alright, well, you've been forewarned, so don't flame me!**

"Sakumo, you're back early!" the gatekeeper called to the elder Hatake as he strolled into the village.

"Yup, the Hokage exaggerated the danger of my mission. Has my son done anything I should know about?"

"Nope. He hasn't blown up any buildings or set fire to anyone's wheat fields. He's been a good boy for once."

"Hm…then he's _planning_ to blow up a building or set fire to someone's crop."

The two men shared a laugh and Sakumo continued on his way. He walked casually to the Hokage Tower greeting his friends and fans the whole way.

"Sakumo, it's good to see you're not dead," Minato said as the slightly older jounin let himself into his office unannounced.

"Me? Dead? Haven't you heard, Minato? I'm going to live forever just to spite Kakashi."

Minato laughed, "Oh, yes, I forgot. So how did it go?"

"Eh, same old, same old. Killed a few people, saved the damsel in distress, you know, the usual."

"Well, good, that's one less thing for me to worry about. Now go home and take a shower. You smell like dried blood and sweat."

"You say that like you've never smelled like that before, _Hokage-sama_," he said Minato's title like it was a dirty word.

"You're just jealous because Sarutobi asked ME to be Hokage and not YOU."

"How do you know he didn't ask me? Hm? Maybe he asked and I just refused."

Minato laughed out loud, "Sarutobi did not spend the better half of his life turning the village into the prosperous town that it is just to turn it over to the likes of YOU."

"What is THAT supposed to mean?"

"You would turn this whole place into your own personal playboy mansion if you were the Hokage."

"What are you talking about? It's ALREADY my own personal playboy mansion."

They both laughed.

"Dammit if you're not right," Minato said with a sigh, "How is it that, even though I'm the Hokage, you get laid more than me?"

"I'm just more awesome than you, Minato. When are you gonna realize that?"

"Probably never. Now, like I said before, leave, you're starting to make me gag."

"Oh, grow some balls, Minato."

"I already have a perfectly nice pair of balls, thank you very much, and I should think you, of all people, would know that since you seem to like to fiddle with them when you suck my cock."

"It was a figure of speech," Sakumo said indignantly.

"I know, I was just messing with you. So should I expect a visit from you tonight, AFTER you take a shower that is?"

"I dunno…I'm kinda tired."

"Alright, I won't even bothering trimming it up then."

"Aw, you clean up just for me?"

"Of course. I wouldn't want my balls to be too disastrous for my favorite lover."

"I'm touched. See ya around, Minato," Sakumo called over his shoulder as he headed out the door.

"See ya later, Saku-chan!"

"Stop calling me that!"

"Make me!"

Sakumo walked home fantasizing about how he would 'punish' Minato later for calling him Saku-chan and was almost a little disappointed when he finally arrived. He didn't like thinking about sex when talking to his son. It made him feel weird.

He stood outside the door for a moment listening. He couldn't hear much of anything, so he figured Kakashi either wasn't home or he was taking a nap. Sakumo entered the house silently in case he was doing the latter. He crept down the hall towards his bedroom.

"Oh…Kashi…" someone moaned erotically.

Sakumo turned his head to the left and his jaw dropped. On the couch, his son and his best friend, Iruka, were fooling around, half-naked. Kakashi was lying on top of the younger boy with his tongue down his throat and hands…gods only knew where, Sakumo couldn't tell. Iruka had his hands tangled in Kakashi's hair and his legs wrapped around Kakashi who was grinding his hips against him. Both were moaning quietly.

Sakumo stared in shock for a few heartbeats.

_Oh my gods, my son is gay. And with IRUKA? When did this happen? And why didn't he tell me?_

Kakashi kissed down Iruka neck and chest and stopped to tease his hard nipples. Iruka bent his head back and slowly opened his eyes as he moaned. When his eyes opened, he saw Sakumo, but wasn't really sure if he was there, or if it was just his imagination. After the supposed illusion didn't disappear, Iruka realized it was really him.

"Oh, dear…" Iruka said and pushed at Kakashi's shoulder.

"Hm…?" Kakashi asked, not looking up and continuing his way down Iruka's body.

"Kakashi," Iruka said, not taking his eyes off the paralyzed Sakumo.

"Hm?" Kakashi asked again.

"Um, dude, I think you should stop now."

"What?" Kakashi asked, confused, "Why?" he still didn't stop.

"Because your father is home."

That stopped him. He froze completely, not even breathing. He slowly lifted his head up to look and see that his father was, in fact, home. He was still standing in the hallway, staring.

Dead silence followed as the two Hatakes stared at each other.

Kakashi finally broke the silence, "Otou-sama…you're home early."

"Yeah, my…uh…mission was um…easier than expected."

"I see…"

More awkward silence.

"Well um," Sakumo started, "I was just going to…uh…take a shower…and um…go out with Minato…so…I'll um…leave you two alone."

He dashed off to his bedroom at the end of the hall. He closed the door behind himself and leaned heavily on it, sliding down to the ground.

He wasn't exactly surprised that Kakashi was gay, and he wasn't even hurt that Kakashi hadn't told him, what bothered him was the fact that seeing his son without a shirt and licking his way down someone else's body had excited him.

He looked down at the front of his pants and found himself partially hard and remembering what he'd just seen made him grow even more.

_What is wrong with me? He's my SON. I probably just need to get laid. Yeah, that's it. I'm just horny. It has nothing to do with Kakashi. It has absolutely nothing to do with my extremely sexy, scantily clad son sucking on someone's nipple and grinding his hips against their body…_

Sakumo shook his head, trying to rid himself of the fantasy that he was creating in his mind. The mental pictures had made him completely hard and he was disgusted with himself.

He got up to go take a cold shower.

"Well, he took that well," Iruka said to Kakashi who was still frozen, staring at the spot where his father had just been standing. He was absolutely mortified.

"Are you insane? He freaked out."

"Nah, he didn't look freaked. He didn't look angry or even disgusted. He just looked stunned."

"Give him time. He'll been disgusted in a few minutes."

"Whatever, just be glad it wasn't MY father who caught us. If it had been my father, one of us would be bleeding already, maybe even begging for death."

"You exaggerate."

"No, I'm serious. He's so homophobic; it makes me want to hurt him sometimes. If he knew I was gay, he'd probably disown me. No, that would be too merciful; he'd definitely kill me to rid his family of such an abomination."

"You're so dramatic. You dad loves you. He wouldn't kill you because you were gay. You're his SON. How could he kill his own son?"

"Don't underestimate the man. And he doesn't love me. Why should he when he's got six other sons who are all bigger, stronger, and straighter than me?"

"They aren't stronger. You're a jounin and they're only chunin. Some of them are still genin."

"That's not what I meant. I might be a better shinobi, but when it comes to brute strength, they all out-weight me by at least a hundred pounds."

"Yeah, but they're also slow and stupid."

"My father doesn't care about smarts. All he cares about is physique and I'm small and slight. I'm a disgrace. He doesn't even refer to me as his son. I'm just 'the runt' or 'that other one'," Ruka finished bitterly.

"Just forget him, Ruka, you don't need him. You're better than all your idiot brothers and if your father can't see that, then he's even dumber than them."

Iruka smiled and ruffled Kakashi's hair, "This is why you're my fuck buddy. You're an amazing lay AND you tell me I'm awesome. What more could a guy ask for from his secret lover?"

Kakashi grinned, momentarily forgetting his worries, but then suddenly remembered them when he heard the shower turn on in the other room. His grin faded and then vanished completely.

"What am I going to do, Ruka?"

"I don't know why you're so worried. You dad's cool. He probably won't even care. Personally, I think he's gay too."

Kakashi gave him a look, "You're just saying that because you want in his pants."

"Well, yeah. Your dad is fucking HOTT!" he said loud enough for Sakumo to hear in the shower.

The older man looked up in interest and decided to eavesdrop on their conversation since it WAS about him, it seemed.

"Dude, you just took wrong to a whole other level," Kakashi said. Sakumo was saddened a bit, but would never have admitted it if you'd asked.

"It must be painful."

"What?"

"Living with such a sexy piece of ass and not being able to tap it."

"He's my FATHER!"

"I mean, knowing he's in the other room, buck naked, dripping wet, and all slick with soap…I tempted to go in there."

"Dude, if you sleep with my dad, I'm never having sex with you again, ever."

"Something tells me if I sleep with your dad, I won't need you anymore."

Kakashi didn't say anything. He just moved off Iruka and started to put his shirt on. That last comment had truly hurt him. Lots of people he'd slept with had slept with his dad and many of them said he wasn't as good. They said he was a disappointment and, although Kakashi played it off like he didn't care what people said, it still hurt.

"Hey, dude, I was just kidding."

"Well, it wasn't funny."

"I know, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to imply that he was better than you."

"He probably is."

"You don't know that."

"A lot of people seem to think so."

"Well, I think you're amazing and I would never sleep with your dad. It would be weird. He's too old for me and…and what do I need him for when I have you?"

"You've also never slept with him."

"Yes…well…I don't need to. I'm satisfied with you."

"It's just…it hurts, you know?" Kashi said, sitting down next to Iruka, "My whole life I've been compared to him and I've never measured up. I've never been as good a shinobi as him and I probably never will be, and that doesn't bother me, but…I didn't think they would compare how good we are in bed. And I definitely didn't think they would be rude enough to tell me right to my face that I was nothing compared to him."

"It doesn't matter, Kashi. How could they possibly expect you to be as good as him? He's been having sex for decades. You've only had a couple years' worth of experience. They haven't even given you a chance."

"It wouldn't matter anyway. I'll never be as good as him. I'll always just be 'the son of the White Fang'."

"Don't say that, Kashi. You're not just 'the son of the White Fang', you're 'sharingan Kakashi, the Copy Ninja'."

"So, as a shinobi, I have my own nickname, but when it comes to sex, did you know they call him 'Konoha's sex god'? How am I supposed to beat that?" Kakashi asked forlornly.

"You could be 'the number one sex god of Konoha'," Iruka said jokingly.

Kakashi actually laughed, "Ah, my little dolphin, you are such an idiot sometimes."

Iruka grinned, "It seems to be the one thing I get from my father."

They both laughed and Kakashi let himself forget to worry about how his father would react.

Sakumo stood in the shower, letting the cold water slam against his back, feeling like shit. He'd had no idea that Kakashi had had such a hard time because of him. He'd known that his reputation as the White Fang was daunting, but he hadn't known about Kakashi's bedroom problems. He couldn't believe people actually told him, to his face, that he wasn't as good. He felt like it was his fault, and, technically, it was, but he hadn't meant to do it. He'd never have guessed that his reputation as a sex god would make Kakashi's sex life difficult. Although, now that he thought about it, it did make sense. Of course anyone he'd already slept with would compare Kakashi to him. How could they not? If he ever found out who'd said the hurtful things to Kakashi, Sakumo would make sure to hurt them back. No one fucked with is son and got away with it.

"Let's go get some food, man, I'm starving," Iruka suggested and Kakashi agreed, if only because he didn't want to still be in the house when his father finished his shower.

They left and Sakumo climbed out of the shower and sprawled on his bed to air dry and think about what to do with his son. He felt he should talk to him, but he wasn't really sure how to go about it.

_Maybe I should just act like nothing happened. Or maybe I should tell him I'm a little gay myself. He's clearly afraid that I'll be disgusted with him, so I should let him know that I'm not. Gods, this is going to be harder than it sounds, I just know it…_

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! PLEASE?!**


	2. Chapter 2

Kakashi came home late that night, hoping his father would either still be out with Minato or already in bed. Unfortunately, he was neither. He was lounging in the living room watching stand-up comedy acts on cable.

Kakashi tried to sneak past the living room, but failed miserably.

"Come here, son," Sakumo called out and Kakashi cringed. He could see the refugee of his bedroom barely ten feet away.

_Damn…so close, but yet so far…_

He dragged himself painfully to stand in the living room as far away from his father as he could get and still be in the room.

"Yes?"

Sakumo looked at him and patted the seat beside him on the couch.

Kakashi cringed. He REALLY didn't want to talk to his father about what he'd seen. He would much rather have gouged his own eyes out or swallowed a glass of fish bile.

He sat uncomfortably on the couch next to his father.

"Why didn't you tell me," Sakumo asked after a while.

"I didn't know I was supposed to."

"Kakashi…were you afraid I'd be disgusted with you?"

Kakashi hesitated, "Are you?"

"It would be a bit hypocritical of me if I were."

Kakashi looked at his father, "What are you saying?"

Sakumo leaned in closer and put an arm around his son, "I'm saying that I'm not quite as straight as everyone thinks I am."

"But…you can't be gay…you married mom…and had me."

"Yes, well, I'm not GAY, I'm bisexual. I go both ways."

"So basically you'll fuck anything with a hole big enough to fit your cock into?" Kakashi turned away in horror the moment the words left his mouth, "I can't believe I just said that out loud."

Sakumo laughed in surprise at the comment, "Well, that was a little harsh, don't you think?"

"I'm sorry, Otou-sama, I didn't mean it. It's just I have some friends that are bi and well…it's kind of an inside joke."

"I see," Sakumo said amusedly, "But even if you'd meant it, I guess it's kinda true. I always have been a bit of a slut, but what can I say? I'm a fan of pleasure."

Kakashi allowed himself to smile. He sat back and considered his father for a moment before asking, "Who?"

"Hm?"

"Who have you slept with? Anyone I know?"

Sakumo thought about what Minato would think if he told Kakashi about them.

_He would be so pissed…I'm telling him!_

"Minato."

Kakashi looked unbelieving, "You lie."

"No, I swear it on my honor."

"You slept with sensei?!"

"Correction, my dear boy, I SLEEP with him."

"You STILL sleep with him? I can't believe this. I never would guessed he was gay…or is he bi too?"

"No, Minato's strictly gay. I don't think he's ever been with a woman."

"That's a shame."

"Yeah, and not only is he gay, but he's flamingly uke."

"No way!"

Sakumo nodded.

"Really? Even if I had thought sensei was gay, I never would have pegged him for uke."

"Yup, he likes to be tied up."

"Wow…I can't believe I didn't know."

"He hides it better than anyone I know. Hell, he hides it better than me."

"I don't if he hides it BETTER than you, I mean, I'm your son and I never would have guessed."

Sakumo shrugged and then adopted an evil grin, "So, Kashi…what are YOU?"

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked narrowing his eyes.

"Are you uke or seme?"

"I really don't think that's any of your business, Otou-sama."

"Aw, come on, I shared my best kept secret with you…"

"Alright, fine," Kakashi relented, "I prefer seme…but Iruka's not nearly uke enough to let me be seme every time, so we take turns."

"I see. Hey, since when does Iruka want in my pants?"

Kakashi narrowed his eyes at him, "You were eavesdropping."

"I couldn't help it. After I heard him practically yell, 'Your dad is fucking HOTT!!' I got a little curious."

"Hm…well, I don't know how long he's been interested. That was the first time I've heard anything about it from him."

"Do people really tell you I'm better than you?" Sakumo asked with a little more seriousness.

Kakashi looked away, "Sometimes."

"Who says these things?"

Kakashi shrugged, "Nobody that matters."

"It clearly matters to you."

Kakashi was quiet for a while.

"Just forget it, it doesn't matter."

"Kashi…"

"Forget it, Otou-sama."

"Alright, but…you shouldn't worry about it. You'll be just as much of a sex god as I am one day. Besides…I could always just teach you how to be as good as me."

Sakumo reached out to his son and pulled his back up against his chest. He sucked his earlobe into his mouth and ran his hands down the front of his body and slipped a hand into his pants to massage the growing hardness…

Sakumo blinked and the fantasy disappeared. The mental picture had been so vivid he was very stiff inside his pants. Luckily he had a pillow in his lap, so Kakashi didn't notice.

"Otou-sama? Are you okay?" Kakashi asked looking worried.

"Huh? Uh…yeah, I'm fine."

"What were you gonna say? You said, 'Besides…' and then just trailed off."

"Um…I was gonna say…Besides, if they can't appreciate your effort, then they can go suck their own cocks," Sakumo lied.

"It wasn't the men, it's the women."

"Oh, well then fuck 'em. Women are too damn hard to please anyway. I don't bother much with them anymore myself."

Kakashi smiled, "You got that right. Picky-ass bitches…Anyway, I'm going to bed. Goodnight, Otou-sama."

"Goodnight."

Kakashi got up and went to his bedroom, leaving Sakumo alone in the living room with an almost painful erection.

He moved the pillow and looked at the bulge in his pants with a mixture of emotions. He was a little horrified that the thought of touching his son had created it, he was angry with himself for being so perverted, he was disgusted with the fact that his son turned him on, and he was confused by it all.

He touched it lightly and gasped at how sensitive it was.

_Well, there's only one thing left to do…_

**Next chapter will have lemon!! I promise! And if you review, i'll have it up faster!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here you go! Chapter three! WITH smut, like i promised!**

Minato was almost asleep when Sakumo came into his bedroom through the window.

"Sakumo? I thought you weren't coming over tonight."

"I changed my mind."

Sakumo slipped under the sheets and captured his lover's lips in his own before he could say anything else. The kiss was long and deep and full of wandering hands.

Minato could feel Sakumo's erection pressed into his hip. He'd never come to him so hard before.

"Geez…did you miss me much?"

Sakumo didn't answer. He just kept kissing down Minato's neck, collar bone, chest, stomach…Obviously he wasn't going to tell him that he'd gotten a hard-on while fantasizing about his son. Instead, he ripped the man's pants off and ravaged the velvet smooth skin with his mouth while he listened to Minato moan softly.

Minato pressed something into Sakumo's hand and Sakumo had to stop licking his shaft to see what it was. It was a bottle of lube. Apparently Minato wanted more.

Sakumo slid back up Minato's body and whispered, "You want more, Nato?"

"Yes…please, Otou-sama…"

Sakumo pulled back and stared at Minato.

_Surely he couldn't know…he couldn't possibly… _

"What did you just call me?"

Minato looked confused, "Saku-chan?"

"Oh…" Sakumo said, relaxing, "I thought you called me…something else."

"What did you think I called you?"

"Nothing, it's too dumb to even say out loud. Now…where were we?"

Sakumo sucked Minato's face while he prepared him for what was to come, no pun intended.

When Minato pushed against the three fingers inside him, Sakumo took it for the sign it was, wiggled his hips between Minato's thighs, and lifted his legs so he could replace the fingers with something bigger.

Just before he was about to entered him, Sakumo opened his eyes to look down at Minato. He loved the look of ecstasy that showed on his face when he fucked him, but when he looked down…it wasn't Minato. It was Kakashi gazing up at him with a seductive look in his eye. Sakumo closed his eyes and shook himself.

_It's not real…it's not real… _

"Sakumo? Sakumo, are you okay? What's wrong?" Nato asked, touching his face in concern.

"Uh…y-yeah…I'm, uh…I'm fine. I'm okay."

Minato looked unconvinced, "What's wrong, Sakumo? Tell me."

Sakumo shook his head, "It's nothing; I just thought I saw something, that's all."

"What did you see?"

"Nothing, it was nothing, just forget it."

"Clearly it wasn't nothing, Sakumo. Tell me what you saw."

"No, it was nothing, really."

"Oh, come on, just tell me."

"No."

"Come on, Sakumo, you can tell me."

"No."

"Just tell m-"

"Minato!" Sakumo exploded, "Just forget it! Okay? It was nothing! Forget it!"

Minato lay silent, shocked at Sakumo's outburst.

"Okay…I'm sorry…"

"It's okay," Sakumo said quietly, rolling off Minato and onto his back. Neither of them was in the mood anymore.

Both were quiet. Sakumo lie there trying to figure out what the hell was wrong with him and Minato was trying to think of something to say.

Finally Minato rolled over to cuddle against Saku.

"Sakumo…if you ever need to talk…you know I'm here, right?"

Sakumo sighed, "I know, Nato, I just don't want to talk about it."

Minato nodded and didn't bring it up again. He soon fell asleep against the warmth of Sakumo's body.

Sakumo lay awake for a long time thinking about what had just happened. He didn't understand why he was suddenly so attracted to his own son, and he didn't know what to do about it. He wasn't sure there was anything he COULD do about it.

He thought about going home, but when he looked down at Minato sleeping so peacefully against him, he couldn't bring himself to disturb the man.

So Sakumo was still there the next morning when the Yondaime woke. And when the Yondaime woke, he was VERY happy to see his lover had spent the night.

"Good morning," he said groggily.

Sakumo had slept on his back all night, so his whole body ached, "Morning. Ug…I'm stiff."

Minato grinned and pressed his groin into Sakumo's hip, "So am I."

Sakumo laughed and kissed the silly blonde man.

"You know what, Nato? I think it was YOU who missed ME."

"Maybe…" Minato replied, pulling the older man on top of himself. He pushed up against Saku's growing hardness and got excited to hear him moan ever-so-slightly. "Mmm…are you feeling better this morning, Saku-chan?"

"Stop calling me that, you bastard."

"I'll take that as a yes."

Sakumo grabbed Minato's hands, which were exploring the expanse of his bare back, and held them down by the wrists on either side of his head.

"If you keep disobeying me, I'm going to have to punish you, Nato-chan…"

"I'm sorry, Saku-chan, I just can't help it. Maybe I need to be taught a lesson…?"

Sakumo grinned lecherously and flipped Minato over onto his stomach.

"You've forced my hand, Nato, and now you must face the consequences."

Minato got up onto all fours when Sakumo pulled his hips up and Sakumo shoved himself inside the smaller man without any lube or preparation. It would hurt for a few minutes and Minato would be sore for days, but he'd asked for it and he would get it.

Sakumo pounded into Minato, making him scream, partly from pain and partly from pleasure. He wrapped his hand around Minato's aching erection and jerked it sporadically.

"What's my name?" Sakumo growled.

"Saku-chan!"

"What's my name!?"

"Otou-sama!"

Sakumo faltered for a moment, but then recovered, and slammed into Minato even harder. When he looked down at the body beneath him, it was Kakashi. His silver hair pressed into the pillow, his slender body rocking to Sakumo's rhythm, his hands clutching the sheets, his voice crying out his name…

"Again," Sakumo commanded. He wasn't sure if Minato had said Sakumo or Saku-chan, but he didn't care. He couldn't hear either name. All he could hear was Kakashi.

"Otou-sama…oh…"

"Louder!"

"Otou-SAMA!"

Minato/Kakashi came into Sakumo's hand, screaming his name, and bucking back against his body. Sakumo exploded inside him, almost crying out Kakashi's name, but managing to just scream wordlessly. They collapsed into a sweaty heap.

"Oh…my ass…" Minato groaned, "and I have to work today…"

"If you had just done what you were told, Nato, that wouldn't have been necessary."

Minato laughed, "It's always MY fault, isn't it?"

"Of course. I'm incapable of doing anything wrong, duh."

Minato laughed some more and rolled out of the bed, stiffly, to get a shower before going to work.

Once Minato was gone, Sakumo dragged himself out of the bed to search for his clothes, which had been carelessly flung around in his haste to rid both himself and Minato of anything keeping their skin apart. His pants had somehow ended up in the bathroom, his shirt on the ceiling fan, and, for the life of him, he couldn't find his underwear, so he just went without.

Kakashi was still sleeping when he got home. Sakumo knelt at the edge of his bed and watched him while he thought about what had just happened with Minato.

Kakashi was shirtless, on his stomach, with his face in the pillow, turned to the side, facing the doorway and Sakumo. His arms were wrapped around his pillow, cuddling it to himself, and his legs were only half covered by the sheet he was using as a blanket. He still had his mask on, but other than that, the only other piece of clothing he was wearing was his boxers, which you couldn't see underneath the sheet. He looked like he was naked.

Sakumo wanted to touch his skin, it was an almost overwhelming craving, but he resisted. He was sure Kakashi would wake up if he touched him and if he found him at the edge of his bed, clearly coming home after having some early morning sex, touching him…he didn't want to think about how Kakashi would react.

Kakashi started to stir and Sakumo ran for the hills. By the time Kakashi woke up enough to open his eyes, Sakumo was in his bathroom, naked, and climbing into the shower.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4!!  
**

Kakashi lazed in his bed most of the morning and partly into the afternoon. He had nothing to do, so he didn't bother getting up until he thought of something to do. And what he thought to do was going to be very fun…

He finally dragged his lazy bones from his bed to take a shower and eat his breakfast, well, actually, it would be lunch, considering the time of day. His father was sitting quietly in the living room, carefully not looking at him. Kakashi thought he might purposefully be trying to pretend he wasn't there, but he wasn't sure. He didn't understand why he would be doing that, if he was.

He'd think about it later. Right now, he had a mission to accomplish. He came upon the Hokage Tower and instead of going inside and taking the stairs all the way up to the top, he just leapt up onto the roof that jutted out beneath the big window of the Hokage's office.

"Yo," Kakashi greeted his former sensei. He sat in the windowsill, looking out over the city like he'd been there all day.

"Kakashi," Minato said, spinning around in his rolly-chair to face him, "I haven't seen you in a while. How have you been?"

"Good, you?"

"I've been well."

"Otou-sama told me something very interesting about you the other day."

"Really?" Minato asked, interest sparked, "What did he tell you?"

Kakashi turned to look at the man for the first time. He smiled and stood, stalking towards the man. Minato just watched him approach, even more interested than before. Kakashi stopped right in front of him, their knees touching. "He told me you were gay." Minato did he best to hide his shock. He couldn't believe Sakumo had told Kakashi. He resolved to kill the man when he next saw him. "Is it true, sensei?" When Minato didn't say anything, Kakashi decided to ask him a little more…intimately. He slid fluidly into Minato's lap, putting his knees on either side of his hips and pressing himself as close as he could get without making the chair fall backwards. "Well, sensei, are you?"

This surprise was too much for Minato to hide. However, it was not entirely unwelcome. "What if I say yes?" Minato asked flirtatiously, putting his hands on Kakashi's hips.

Kakashi smiled. He got up and pulled Minato with him by his hands. He pulled him closer until their bodies were pressed up against each other. "Oh, I don't know…I think I'd have to make you prove it…"

Minato grinned lecherously. It was a grin Kakashi had never seen on his face before. It was an alien expression on his face, but Kakashi liked it.

"Easily done." Minato reached up and unceremoniously pulled Kakashi mask down. Kakashi eagerly moved his head forward to taste those waiting lips. They were practically calling his name the way they were parted and almost pouting.

When they touched, Minato didn't waste any time kissing Kakashi softly or lingeringly, he spread Kakashi's lips with his own and plunged his tongue inside the warmth of his mouth.

Kakashi was a little surprised by Minato's aggressiveness. His father had told him that he was "flamingly uke." What was with this? He'd expected his former sensei to be at least a little hesitant about messing around with him, but he was moving things along faster than Kakashi had planned on moving them himself. He'd meant to take his time and enjoy the embarrassment he was sure Minato would be feeling. Here Minato was though, already acting like a dominant.

Minato moved Kakashi over to his desk, pulling his shirt off all the way. He pressed the younger man against the wooden desk and fiddled with the top of his pants until the knot in the drawstring was undone and Kakashi's pants were on the floor along with his boxers. Kakashi stared down at himself. He couldn't believe he was already naked. He wasn't even fully erect yet and Minato had him nude except for the mask that was around his neck and his hitai-ate.

"Something wrong, Kashi?" Minato whispered in his ear as he pressed himself closer and ran his hands up Kakashi's back, fingers tickling along his spine, making Kakashi shiver with pleasure.

"I just…Otou-sama said…you were…uke…I didn't expect you to be so…straight forward."

Minato made a small laugh, "I'm only uke for your father."

"Oh…the way he talked…I don't think he knows that."

"It's not that I don't WANT to fuck him into next week, it's just that…well…he bleeds."

"Bleeds?"

"Yeah, he's so tight…and he's only been uke a handful of times…and I'm certainly not SMALL…so on the rare occasion that he let me be seme…he bled, and I don't like that. I don't want to hurt him and the blood clearly shows that I did and it makes me feel crappy. Plus, he's not a very submissive uke. He fights and tries to be in control. I don't like that, so I just don't bother with it anymore."

"I see….so…you're not gonna let me fuck you?"

Minato laughed again, "Not a chance," and he turned Kakashi around and bent him over his desk. Kakashi made a small noise of surprise. The blonde had done it so fast, he hadn't seen it coming. He could feel Minato's hard-on pressed into his bare ass and got excited. He could feel that he was DEFINITELY not small. "Also, Sakumo fucked me with no lube this morning and my ass is still sore, so I'm not going to be fucked by ANYONE for a while."

For some reason, hearing Minato talk about being fucked by his father…turned Kakashi on. He didn't understand. Sakumo was his father. He wasn't supposed to be turned on by the thought of the man above him, thrusting into him, but he couldn't help the blood flowing to a certain part of his very male anatomy.

"Do you need lube? Because…I don't have any here." Minato asked. He was untying his own pants as he admired his old student's flawless body. Every line and curve seemed to be sculpted to perfection.

Kakashi reached around himself and grabbed one of Minato's hands. At first, Minato thought he was trying to tell him to stop, but that wasn't it. Kakashi sucked three of Minato's fingers into his mouth and got them nice and wet. Minato smiled down at his resourceful student. He hadn't even thought to do that.

When his pants were finally open, Minato rubbed himself between Kakashi's cheeks, making the smaller man shiver with anticipation. He didn't bother actually taking any of his clothes off. It would be too troublesome to put them back on later. Minato pulled his hand away from Kakashi's face and traced a circle around his entrance before sliding it inside and wrapping his other hand around Kakashi's arousal. He jerked him while he prepared him.

He was getting a little impatient while he thrust his three fingers inside Kakashi, waiting for him to push back and tell him he was ready. He realized after a while that Kakashi might not know that that's what Sakumo usually waited for from him, so he simply asked instead. "Are you ready, Kashi?"

"I'm BEEN ready. What are YOU waiting for?"

"I usually push back when I'm ready. I thought you would too."

Kakashi just grunted in response. Getting the green light from Kakashi, Minato shoved himself into Kakashi without anymore inhibition. He didn't start out slow, he didn't let Kakashi get used to him before fucking him, he just fucked him, as hard as he could. It'd been a while since Minato had fucked someone. It usually just took too much effort to find another man willing to let him do what he wanted, or even just another man to do ANYTHING with, so he usually just went to Sakumo when he was horny. Sakumo, however, didn't do uke. Well, he would for Minato, but Minato didn't like fucking the man, as was mentioned before.

Kakashi moaned while his sensei slammed into him hard enough to move the desk he was leaning on forward with every thrust. The other had kept his hand on his cock, but wasn't moving it. He'd forgotten about it and was only concerned with the amazing feeling of his own cock sliding in and out of the silver-haired, ex-student.

"Sensei…" Kakashi couldn't think of what to say, so instead, he wrapped his own hand around Minato's and moved it to tell him what he wanted. Minato took the hint and started to jerk him again, like he had when he was preparing him. Kakashi appreciated this greatly. "Nnnn…sensei…" Minato loved it when Kakashi called him sensei like that. It made him feel naughty, but in a good way.

"Cum for me, Ka-chan, let go…"

Kakashi did as requested and came hard into Minato's hand with a loud grunt. Minato took his hand off Kakashi and put it on his hip. He pulled his hips into himself as he thrust so he could thrust harder. He came with a strangled cry, spilling his load deep inside Kakashi who'd gone limp in his hands. He'd been fucked so thoroughly, his legs couldn't support him anymore. Minato was the only thing holding him up.

Minato pulled out and held Kakashi to his body as he sank to the floor. Kakashi leaned heavily on the Hokage while he tried to relearn how to breathe.

"Wow…" Kakashi said when he was sure he could speak evenly.

Minato grinned into his neck, "Did you like that?"

"It was a little unexpected, but, yes, I did, and I don't usually like being uke."

"Maybe we can do it again sometime then?"

"I'd like that."

Kakashi angled his head to the side and Minato bent his neck down so they could kiss one last time before Kakashi got up and redressed himself. Minato cleaned himself up with the handi-wipes that his secretary made him keep in his desk because he was prone to getting food on his desk and himself when he ate his lunch in his office.

"Kashi?" Minato said.

"Hm?" he was readjusting his boxers inside his pants.

"Do you think Sakumo will be upset that we slept together?"

"Dunno."

"I hope not."

"Sensei?"

"Yes?"

"Um…h-how was I?"

"Hm?" Minato asked, confused by the question.

"Was I…you know…good? Or bad?"

"You mean like, in bed?"

Kakashi gave him a look, "Yes, sensei, what else would I be talking about?"

"Well, it's just you seemed so confident before."

"I was…kinda…but now that you mention Otou-sama…"

"You're afraid that you aren't as good as him."

Kakashi nodded.

"Relax, Kashi, you were amazing."

Kakashi didn't look appeased, "I didn't even do anything. I was uke. All I did was bend over and let you do what you wanted."

"That's what the uke is supposed to do."

"Yeah, but…"

"But what? What could you have done? I didn't really leave you any room to do anything anyway."

"I feel like I should have done something."

"I didn't want you to do anything. That's why I held you down so tightly. If I wanted you to do something, I'd have told you to do it. Really, Kakashi, you worry too much."


	5. Chapter 5

**Mmmm...time for some incest...**

Back in his home, Sakumo was trying to reason with himself. There seemed to definitely be something wrong with him. Every time he saw something intimate on television, he'd think of Kakashi, and doing whatever they were doing in the scene with Kakashi. He couldn't seem to get the idea of sleeping with his son out of his head. It was driving him crazy. At this rate, he was going to end up raping him in the night…

As Sakumo contemplated his insanity, Kakashi walked through the front door looking sated. He had a lazy, pleased smile on his face, and his clothes were all disheveled and messy. It was obvious to anyone who laid eyes on him what he'd been doing. Seeing Kakashi in such a state was not helping Sakumo's mentality.

"Hey, Otou-sama," Kakashi greeted the man with a wave.

"Uh…h-hi." Sakumo was staring. He couldn't help it. Kakashi just looked so delicious with his shirt untucked and hair sticking out every which way.

"Is something wrong?"

"No."

"Then why are you looking at me like I have clown make-up on?"

"You just had sex."

Kakashi looked surprised. "How did you know?"

"Have you seen yourself?"

Kakashi looked at himself in the large mirror hanging on the wall. "Well…I do look rather untidy, don't I?"

"Indeed."

Kakashi sat in the chair next to the couch Sakumo was sitting on. "That would explain why all those women were staring at me, giggling."

"Aren't you going to get cleaned up?"

"Why? I'm just gonna sit here all day."

"I see…"

The two lapsed into silence. There was nothing left to talk about so they just concentrated on the television.

Sakumo laid down on the couch, stretching his legs out, and lacing his fingers together underneath the back of his head.

Kakashi watched his father stretch, admiring the way his muscles rippled beneath his clothes as he moved. He'd never noticed how desirable his father was. He'd heard women, and men alike, talking about the man, but he'd never really considered it himself. Staring at him now, he couldn't believe he'd never noticed before.

Sakumo scratched at an itch on his side, making his shirt ride up just a bit, and exposing some of the pale flesh of his stomach. Kakashi drank in that little teasing bit of skin. He suddenly had this overwhelming urge to pull the man's shirt up and ravish the skin underneath. His hands itched to touch him, but he stayed away. He stayed in his chair, trying to pretend he wasn't attracted to his father.

Sakumo was getting sleepy. It was getting to the point where he couldn't keep his eyes open for more than a few seconds. He tried to keep himself from nodding off, but it was no use. He was soon drifting through the dreamworld.

And what a dream he had. He dreamed he was still awake on the couch with Kakashi still sitting in his chair.

"I'm cold," he said, "Where's that blanket that's usually on the couch?"

"It got dirty," Kakashi answered, "I'll get you a different one."

"Thanks."

Kakashi got up, walked behind the couch, and flipped himself over the back of the sofa and onto his father.

"Kakashi! What are you doing?!"

Kakashi laughed and tickled his father, "We never play together anymore, Otou-sama. I miss you."

Sakumo was squirming beneath his son. Having him so close, ON TOP OF HIM, was affecting him greatly. He was getting warmer and was certain things would start growing soon if he didn't get Kakashi off him.

"I miss you too, Kashi, but uh…I think you should get off me…NOW."

"Why?" Kakashi asked, snuggling his face closer into his father's chest, which wasn't helping Sakumo control himself.

"Uh…because…um…because I…"

Kakashi froze above him when he felt the growing bulge in his father's pants pressing into his stomach. Sakumo was covering his face with his hands, mortified. "Kakashi…I'm sorry, I…I'm sorry…"

Kakashi slid up Sakumo's body and pressed himself between his legs. Sakumo stared up at his son, shocked. He was just as hard as he was.

Kakashi was looking down at him, his eyes filled with lust. He tore both their masks off, and smashed their lips together so forcefully, Sakumo was sure his lips were bruised.

Sakumo opened his mouth and they both cleaned the other's tonsils until they were gasping for breath. Sakumo couldn't believe it. His son was having the same thoughts he was. He'd be able to touch him, taste him, make him moan…

Sakumo ground their arousals together as he touched his son everywhere he could be touched. He wasn't sure when they'd gotten to a bed, or how they'd both lost their shirts, but he didn't care. He ripped Kakashi's pants off and grabbed his erection, making Kakashi cry out.

Sakumo watched his son writhe in the nest of sheets around them as he jerked him. Kakashi was moaning non-stop and begging for more. Sakumo, being a good father, gave him what he wanted.

He didn't need to take his pants off; they had already vanished without a trace. He didn't even need to prepare Kakashi. He just slammed into him and Kakashi screamed with pleasure. Dreams made everything easier…

Kakashi kept screaming, "Otou-sama! Otou-saMA!" over and over as Sakumo pounded into him, faster and faster. He was so close…

In reality, Sakumo was still on the couch in the living room, dead asleep. Kakashi was watching him. He'd rolled over onto his stomach, and was currently humping a pillow, moaning.

Kakashi had a boner straining against his pants as he watched his father have a wet dream.

_I would give anything to be that pillow…_

Kakashi didn't have enough working brain cells left to think that thought was odd. He was thinking with a different head now.

He got up from his chair and crawled toward the older man silently. Sakumo was a heavy sleeper, but Kakashi wasn't going to take a chance. Kneeling next to the couch, Kakashi lifted Sakumo's shirt up as far as it would go. He gasped at the sight of the man's skin. It looked so smooth. Kakashi couldn't help but touch it.

He ran his hands lightly over the pale flesh, tracing his fingers up his spine, much like Minato had done to him earlier. He would have preferred to ravish Sakumo's chest and stomach, but he was still lying on his stomach, so Kakashi would have to make-do with his back.

He pulled his mask down and rubbed his bare cheek against the warmth of his skin like he was scent marking him. He brushed his lips over his shoulders and neck, and then back down his spine again to breathe heavily along the edge of his pants. Kakashi contemplated taking his pants off too, but refrained. If Sakumo woke up, he would think his shirt had just ridden up from moving around on the couch, but no way would his pants just magically undo themselves and slide down his hips all on their own.

Kakashi's tongue flicked out from between his lips and licked the edge of Sakumo's shoulder blade. The man stirred slightly and Kakashi froze. Sakumo made a few little noises, and then fell back into his dream. Kakashi let out a breath of relief, and resolved not to lick him anymore. He had to bite down on his bottom lip to keep himself from tasting that warm skin again.

His hand snaked under Sakumo's body. He couldn't stop it. The hand seemed to move according to its own rules now. His right arm slid underneath the man and up his chest, tracing every muscle, teasing his nipples. Then it moved back down to rest over the big bulge in the older man's pants, not inside the pants though.

Kakashi massaged the bulge and reveled in the sound of his father's moans increasing in volume. His hips thrust into Kakashi's hand as if Sakumo was awake and wanted more. He wasn't awake though, Kakashi was absolutely certain of that.

His other hand found its way into his own pants. He wrapped his hands around himself and rubbed the sensitive skin as he pretty much molested his father.

His face still pressed into his back, Kakashi lost control of his tongue again. He licked a long, wet line up his spine, making the sleeping figure shiver with pleasure. Luckily, that didn't wake him.

Kakashi was so close to his own release when he felt Sakumo's pants suddenly become wet and begin to wake.

Kakashi didn't wait for him to wake up completely. He high-tailed it outta there to his own room. He pulled his shirt and pants off, and crawled into the bed to pretend he was sleeping, just in case Sakumo came looking for him.

Sakumo woke with a start on the couch with his shirt up in his armpits and the front of his pants soaking wet. He looked first to the chair Kakashi had been in earlier to see if the boy had seen him having a wet dream. Thankfully, he wasn't there. Sakumo hoped he'd left before he'd started having the dream. He'd be forever embarrassed if he'd scared him away because he was dreaming about sex, especially since it was a dream about having sex with HIM.

Sakumo allowed himself to rest before he did anything else. He thought he felt something wet on his back, something wet that was cooling. The first thing that came to mind was someone's saliva drying on his skin, but that couldn't be right. He'd been asleep, alone, on the couch. Well, Kakashi had been there, but…there was no way it had been him…right?


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it took me so long to update, guys. It's just that my computer is from the government, and they have some sort of screening, parental control thing on it that won't let me look at any website that's got anything they deem "inappropriate" and this chapter is pretty fucking inappropriate. I had to wait until my mother got off her computer for ten seconds to update. But it's updated now! Yay!**

Kakashi didn't sleep well that night. He was restless and aching for the touch of his father's skin, the sound of his moans, the taste of his mouth…Even masturbating and vivid fantasies didn't do it for him. He wanted his father more than he'd ever wanted anyone. This confused him, but it didn't keep him from wanting what he wanted.

Sakumo didn't sleep well either. He kept waking up every few minutes from a very graphic dream, always starring Kakashi, doing nefarious things to his pillows. Wet dreams could be exhausting work.

Unfortunately for the poor man, he had a mission to start the next day. He had to leave early in the morning if he was going to make his destination by nightfall.

Dragging himself out of bed at some ungodly hour in the morning, he climbed into the shower and cleaned himself thoroughly. Who knew when the next time he'd be able to real shower would be?

His shower was over rather quickly, and the naked man, instead of toweling off, opted to sprawl out on the edge of his bed to air dry. It would take longer, but he was tired and could dress quickly enough to leave in time. Soon he was asleep.

Kakashi heard his father get up. He heard him undress. He heard the shower turn on, and he could hear him snoring every once in a while as he slept. He HADN'T heard him open his closet or any drawers, and he HADN'T heard him redress. His father was asleep, naked, in the other room…just down the hall…

Before he could talk himself out of it, Kakashi was on his way to his father's room to confirm his suspicions that he was indeed naked. When he opened the man's bedroom door, he stopped cold in his tracks at the sight that met him. On the bed, Sakumo was laying on his bed, nude, with his arms stretched above his head, no mask, and still dripping wet.

He wasn't sure, but Kakashi thought he might have whimpered a little.

He moved into the room, careful not to wake Sakumo, and approached the sleeping man. He stood in front of him, admiring his body, struggling to keep his hands off him, to keep from ripping off his own underwear, which seemed oddly tight at the moment, and jumping his father's bones right then and there.

He managed not to rape the man, but he couldn't help but touch. He caressed his father's length with the very tip of his finger and whimpered again when the organ reacted to his attention. He caressed up and down, up and down, first with just one finger, then two, then three…until his whole hand was wrapped around Sakumo's hard erection. It looked so yummy…

Kakashi went to his knees before him. He knew he shouldn't take him into his mouth, he shouldn't even be touching his father in the first place, but…but he couldn't NOT do it. He couldn't start something like this and not finish it.

_But if I go down on him, he'll wake up. He'll wake up and see me and…wait, what if he doesn't see me? What if…?_

Kakashi suddenly had a brilliant idea. What if he transformed into someone else? Someone Sakumo would have no qualms with fooling around with. Someone like…Minato?

Kakashi made the seals, and when the white smoke cleared, he was the blonde-haired Yondaime, a grinning blond-haired Yondaime. This was perfect. Kakashi was doubly glad he'd slept with his sensei yesterday. Now he'd be able to imitate his kiss to perfection, transform all of his body to be exactly like Minato's, and if Sakumo didn't believe it was him at first, he could tell him his ass still hurt from last time. Sakumo would have to believe him then because no one knew about that except for Minato…and him, but Sakumo didn't know that.

He tore his underwear off so he wouldn't have to do it later, and moved closer to the naked man and his stiff baby-juice syringe…

He licked the head, tasting the drop of precum that had collected there. Then, losing his patience abruptly, he sucked the whole thing into his mouth all at once. Sakumo twitched and moaned, still asleep.

Kakashi enjoyed the feel of the man in his mouth for a moment. It felt so good. He was thick and warm. He started to move his head back and forth, working his lips and tongue over the hardness.

Sakumo moaned louder and slowly woke up. He looked around for a moment, disoriented, and then he looked down the length of his body and found Minato sucking his cock. He was surprised, but not for long, the pleasure was too intense.

"Nato…" Sakumo sat up and tangled his fingers in Kakashi's hair. Kakashi freaked out for a moment. With his father awake, he could be caught at any moment, but being called Nato had reassured him that, for the moment, Sakumo truly believed he was Minato.

Sakumo's moans excited Kakashi to no end. He found the courage to spread the man's legs further apart and massage his inner thighs. It felt good to touch him and be touched in return.

Sakumo himself was having trouble breathing. He couldn't remember Minato ever being this good at giving head. Nor could he remember him ever wasting this much time on the task. Usually he'd do it just long enough to get him hard, and then he'd move onto other things.

"Nato…when did you get so good at that?"

"Practice makes perfect," Kakashi answered.

He roughly pushed Sakumo onto his back and slithered up his body, almost crying out at the feel of their skin rubbing together. He kissed and licked most of his way up, drinking in the warm droplets of water stuck to Sakumo's skin, and getting distracted with his nipples, but eventually moving on when Sakumo grabbed a chunk of his hair and pulled him upward gently.

Kakashi hesitated before kissing his father for the first time. He wanted to kiss him, but he wanted to savor it, and Sakumo clearly wasn't in the mood for savoring. Instead of kissing him, he pulled back from Sakumo, and stood up.

Sakumo gave him a questioning look. "What's wrong?"

"I just want to move to the middle of the bed. Now move," Kakashi ordered. All he had to do to get what he wanted was to slow things down a bit, give Sakumo a chance to breathe.

Sakumo did as he was told, and backed up to the center of the bed. Kakashi crawled over to him and straddled his waist. He still couldn't believe this was actually working. It gave him a sense of awe.

This time when Kakashi leaned down for a kiss, Sakumo didn't try to eat his face off. His arms went around Kakashi's back, massaging, and he just tilted his head up, waiting for a kiss.

Kakashi brushed his lips over his fathers, teasing him, before sliding his tongue over his bottom lip, and then kissing him more solidly, thoroughly. He tasted like chocolate, warm and sweet. He broke the kiss and buried his face in the man's neck, so he could suck on it and leave a hickey behind.

Sakumo tasted his own mouth for a moment. It tasted like vanilla. Minato didn't taste like vanilla. He was something sweeter, like honey, or molasses.

"Nato? Why do you taste like vanilla?"

Years of acting allowed Kakashi not to react to this question. Years of acting also allowed him to come up with an almost believable lie before he was discovered. "I had ice cream on the way here." Vanilla was Minato's favorite ice cream. He always got it when Kakashi was little and they'd go out for some together.

Sakumo still thought it was odd, but decided to worry about it later because questioning him further would take away from their game of slap-and-tickle. He put a hand on the back of Kakashi's neck and pulled him down for another passionate kiss, during which he tried to roll them over so he'd be on top. Kakashi, however, was having none of this.

"What's wrong?" Sakumo asked breathily after their long, drawn-out kiss.

Kakashi ran his hands down Sakumo's chest, sides, and hips while he sucked his earlobe. "I want to fuck you."

In all of Kakashi's fantasies, he himself had been on the bottom, but he had a theory that he wished to test out. Minato had said he didn't like to be seme with his father because he bled. Kakashi noticed though, that Minato had very little patience when it came to sex. He thought that maybe Minato hadn't spent as much time preparing Sakumo as he should have and that's why he bled when he fucked him. Kakashi wanted to see if he was right.

Sakumo was taken aback at the request. "You want to…fuck me?"

Kakashi chuckled. "Yes, nice and hard."

Sakumo started to wiggle uncomfortably beneath Kakashi. He didn't like the idea of being fucked. Not even by Minato. "I don't know if that's such a great idea, Nato."

"Why not? You always get to be on top. When's it MY turn?"

"I thought you liked being on the bottom?"

"Only for you, Sakumo." It felt weird calling his father by his first name. He'd always been Otou-sama.

"But…I thought…"

"Relax, Sakumo, I won't hurt you, I promise."

"Alright…but…you owe me."

"Owe you? Oh, Saku-chan, when I'm done, it'll be YOU who owes ME."

"Stop calling me that."

"Why? It's so adorable!"

"I'm the White Fang of fucking Konoha. I am not ADORABLE!"

Kakashi grinned and pinched Sakumo's cheek, "You are so PRECIOUS!"

Sakumo growled, shoved Kakashi onto his back, and proceeded to tickle him senseless. The tickling soon turned into biting, pinching, and sloppily kissing with hands all over the place.

Kakashi ground himself against Sakumo while kissing him and pulling his hair. He wanted him so bad he was sure he was going to lose his mind soon.

"Where's the lube?" he asked.

"Where it always is."

Uh-oh…dilemma…where does his father keep his stash of lube? Kakashi sure as hell didn't know. This was a problem easily taken care of however.

"Get it," he commanded.

"Why can't you get it?"

"Because I told YOU to," Kakashi said, pulling the clump of hair in his hand even tighter, making Sakumo wince slightly.

Sakumo reached above his head, and pulled a tube of lube from underneath the mattress. Kakashi snatched it away and sat back on his knees in between Sakumo's legs. He spread a modest amount of the oily substance on his fingers and inserted the first finger, watching his father's reaction. He clearly wasn't enjoying this part. His face was all screwed up with discomfort and unease.

Well, Kakashi couldn't allow his father to have such a look on his beautiful face, so he would just have to distract him from the uncomfortable feeling of his fingers inside him. He leaned down and sucked him into his mouth again. The little dribbles of cum were saltier than before, but his father's reaction was just the same. He moaned loudly and reached above him to grasp the bars of the headboard. Kakashi had always been good with his tongue.

Sakumo didn't even notice when Kakashi added a second finger, or a third. All he was aware of was the pleasure emanating from between his legs. A little voice in the back of his head kept saying there was something off about this whole thing, something wasn't right. If he could think clearly, Sakumo might have wondered why Minato had showed up so early for some lovin', why he tasted so much like vanilla, why he was so much better at giving head, why he wanted to be seme all of a sudden, and why he had to ask where the lube was. But, he couldn't think clearly, and none of these things worried him at the moment.

Kakashi had taken his time in preparing his father. He had four fingers inside him, he was as prepared as he was going to get with just a few fingers. He moved into position. Sakumo's eyes flickered around hazily, trying to figure out why the pleasure had stopped. His eyes finally focused on Kakashi's eyes, or Minato's actually, and understanding came over him at the same time he felt Kakashi push inside him. He tensed up, not liking the sensation.

"Relax, Sakumo, relax or it'll hurt. Relax…" Kakashi whispered in his ear.

Sakumo took deep breathes, trying to relax, but was finding it difficult.

"Relax," Kakashi said again.

"I can't…"

Kakashi poked at Sakumo's nose with his own. Just as Kakashi thought he would, the older man lifted his mouth, and Kakashi kissed him. He kissed him softly, but deeply, trying to distract him, make him relax. It worked. Sakumo got so caught up in the kiss he relaxed without even thinking about it. He rubbed circles on Kakashi's back with one hand while pushing Kakashi's face closer to him, deepening the kiss.

He didn't even notice the feel of Kakashi thrusting into him until he felt his head hit that spot for the first time. He broke the kiss to gasp at the pleasure of it. He'd been uke before, he'd felt that pleasure before, but it had been so long he'd forgotten how good it felt.

Kakashi slid easily in and out of his father. He was so tight, but so slick with lube too. His thrusts steadily gained speed and strength as Sakumo's moans increased in volume. Soon he was hammering into him as fast and hard as he could. He was still so impossibly tight. He though it had to hurt, but Sakumo's screams of pleasure suggested otherwise.

The tightness got to Kakashi and he couldn't help it when he accidentally moaned, "Otou-sama…" As soon as the words left his mouth, he was dreading his father's reaction. He was sure he'd be caught. It genuinely surprised him when Sakumo didn't react at all.

_Maybe he didn't hear me?_

Truth was: Sakumo had indeed heard him, but he'd dismissed it as his own imagination again. He figured it was one of his fantasies again, even though he, for once, hadn't been thinking about Kakashi.

Kakashi was losing his control, fast. He didn't want to cum before his father. It would be hard not to though, seeing as though the man had way more experience than he did, especially when it came to sex. All he could think to do was fist him and maybe talk dirty to him a little. Maybe that would do the trick?

He wrapped his hand around Sakumo's throbbing cock and moved his hand back and forth over the sensitive organ in time to his thrusts. This made a huge difference. Sakumo was all but screaming his name, Minato's name, now. Kakashi pressed his face into Sakumo's neck again, pressing his lips to his ear.

"Do you like that, Saku-chan? Hm? Do you like it when I fuck you like that?"

Sakumo's answer came by way of a moan/cry.

"Do you like it when I ride your body like this? Do you?"

This time he was rewarded with a whimpering moan.

"Scream for me, Sakumo, scream…"

That did it for Sakumo. He screamed. He screamed Minato's name and his seed spilled all over Kakashi's chest and stomach in a hot wave. Kakashi came while Sakumo was still crying out in pleasure. He too cried out, but not as loudly as his father. It made him feel proud to make the man scream like that. Any doubts he had about his talents in bed vanished. If he could make his dad scream, he could make anyone scream.

Kakashi pulled out of Sakumo and fell to the side, panting. It took him a little while longer to regain his breath than it did for Sakumo.

"Holy shit," Sakumo said, rolling over and lying halfway on top of Kakashi, "I can't believe I never let you do that."

"See, Saku-chan? I knew you would like it. You're just not the type to try new things."

Sakumo allowed himself a small laugh while he nuzzled Minato's neck. He didn't know why, but he seemed more attracted to Minato this morning than he usually did…

Kakashi was drawing circles in the wetness on his stomach. He was still extremely proud of himself for not only making his father cum, but making him cum screaming.

"Man…" Sakumo said as he watched Kakashi draw in his cum, "I just took a shower."

Kakashi laughed, "Guess you'll have to take another one. Need some help?"

"Hn, I think I can manage," Sakumo said indignantly.

"You don't want me in there with you?" Kakashi asked, confused. He'd thought for sure Sakumo would invite him to take a shower with him.

"I'd love for you to shower with me, it just I have a mission and I'm going to be late if you accompany me."

"Oh…right…well you'd better get going then."

Sakumo lingered for a few more moments in Kakashi's warmth before dragging himself from the comfort of the blonde's embrace, taking another shower, and leaving.

Kakashi let the transformation jutsu go when he couldn't hear Sakumo anymore. He laid there for quite some time just thinking about what had just happened. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks…

_Oh my God…I just fucked my father. _


	7. Chapter 7

**Mwaha! I finally wrote a new chapter!**

Kakashi was still lying there, shocked beyond belief when Minato came through the front door, not bothering to knock. He heard the man come in and was already stumbling into his father's bathroom to clean himself up by the time Minato took two steps into his home.

Kakashi grabbed the still wet towel his father had used to dry off and wiped off as much of the cum, and other things, as he could. He went out to meet Minato in the hallway, before he got into Sakumo's room and saw the twisted sheets and stains on the bed, and started asking questions.

Minato stopped dead in his tracks when Kakashi appeared. After all, he was still buck naked. "Well, hello," he said, smiling and not looking at Kakashi's face. No, there were other parts of Kakashi's body that were much more interesting.

"Hey, sensei, what are you doing here so early?"

"I came to see your father."

"He left already."

"I see. Oh well...Kakashi?"

"Hm?"

"Why were you naked in your father's room?"

"I was out of deodorant, so I borrowed some of his."

"Deodorant?"

"Yeah."

"But you haven't taken a shower yet."

"Uh...well...I uh...was going to borrow his...after I took a shower..."

"I don't see it in your hands. Why wouldn't you wait until you took a shower to borrow it?" Minato tried to get past Kakashi and into Sakumo's room, but Kakashi wouldn't let him. "What's in there? What are you hiding?"

"N-Nothing."

"Then why won't you let me in his room?"

"Because...you have no business being in his room when he's not here."

"Kakashi...let me in."

"No."

"Why not?"

Kakashi sighed, "Iruka's in there."

Minato pondered that. "Iruka? Is Sakumo sleeping with Iruka?"

"No...I am."

"You slept with Iruka in your father's bed?"

"Yup."

"So...why can't I go in there? I didn't think Iruka was that modest."

"He's not...it's just...well, I didn't want you to know that we had sex in his bed, because then you'd tell Otou-sama, and he'd flip. His bed is sacred to him and we sort of...defiled it."

"I see. Well, I won't tell him, but you'd better clean his sheets."

"I will."

"Good, because I use that bed too, ya know."

"I know."

"Alright, well, since he's already gone, I guess I should get to the office then..." Minato sighed, "I really wanted to catch him before he left. I had an alarm set and everything...but I fell asleep in my office and didn't wake up until a few minutes ago."

"Ah, well...that's too bad, maybe next time?"

"Yeah, he should be back soon anyway."

Kakashi walked Minato to the door, still naked. Minato stopped at the door, but didn't open it.

"Actually," he said, "just because Sakumo isn't here, doesn't mean I can't get any..." Minato turned to face Kakashi, smiling suggestively.

"I'd love to play with you, sensei, but, like I said, Iruka's back there. He probably wouldn't like it if I started fooling around with you."

Minato stepped closer and pushed Kakashi against a wall. "I'm sure he won't mind," Minato whispered against Kakashi's neck. He kissed his big pulse and trailed more kisses up his neck all the way to his lips. Before he could kiss him though, the front door opened again.

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU, KAKASHI!?" Iruka screamed as soon as the door was open. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU FUCKING STOOD ME UP! YOU'RE ALWAYS LATE, BUT HOW DARE YOU NOT EVEN SHOW! YOU BASTARD SON OF A BITCH!!" Iruka stopped to breathe and was startled to find Kakashi pressed up against a wall by the Hokage. "Well…" he said grinning slyly, "if this is why you didn't show, then I guess I can't really blame you."

Kakashi just stood there, silent, not sure what to do.

Minato stared at Iruka for a moment and then slowly turned to Kakashi. "I thought you said Iruka was in your dad's room?"

"Uh…"

Before Kakashi could stop him, Minato was already bursting through the door to Sakumo's room.

"NO!" Kakashi cried in a futile attempt to foil Minato's plans. Too late though.

"What happened in here?" Minato asked, taking in the bed and discarded clothes, which really only consisted of underwear. "Well, I know what happened, but WHO did it happen with?"

Iruka joined Minato in surveying the room. "Geez. Looks like someone went apeshit in the bed."

"Kakashi said it was you two."

"Wasn't us. I was at home planning Kakashi's demise for standing me up last night. We were supposed to go clubbing, but he never showed. Where the hell were you?"

"I forgot, sorry," Kakashi answered, which was the truth. He had completely forgotten about their night on the town.

"Uh-huh…so, who did you fuck in here?"

"Me? Why do you think it was me? It's Otou-sama's room."

"So why did you care if I saw it?" Minato asked.

"Uh…I just thought…it might bother you…"

"Why would it bother me?"

"I dunno…you're sleeping with him and all…I just thought-"

"Wait," Iruka interrupted, "You're sleeping with Sakumo-sama?"

Minato smiled, "Yup."

"Lucky bastard…"

Minato just grinned. He knew how fortunate he was and he wasn't going to be humble about it.

"Dude…"Iruka spoke to Kakashi, "why are you naked?"

"I saw gonna take a shower."

"Right…why were you nude in your father's room with the sheets all messed up?"

"I was just borrowing some shampoo."

"Shampoo? I thought you said you were borrowing deodorant?" Minato said.

"Uh…well…I…needed shampoo too…"

They both just stared at him. He was getting increasingly uncomfortable and it wasn't helping that he was naked AND without his mask.

"Kakashi…did you sleep with your father?" Minato asked.

No answer.

"Dude! How come YOU get to sleep with him, but I don't!?"

"I didn't sleep with him!"

More staring.

"I didn't…YOU did…" Kakashi said to Minato.

"Me? I just got her a few minutes ago, how could I have-" Minato fell silent as he pondered Kakashi's answer. "Did you…did you transform into me?"

Kakashi didn't answer audibly, but the look on his face was enough.

"You did, didn't you? We already slept together so you'd be able to fake me pretty well…So Sakumo doesn't even know?"

"You slept with him TOO?!" Iruka exploded.

Kakashi nodded. He was definitely blushing now.

"Dude…NICE! You slept with the two hottest men in Konoha in less than twenty-four hours! You are a GOD! So how was he? The Hokage?"

"Impatient and controlling."

"And you dad?"

Kakashi's eye twitched before he answered, "Surprisingly easy to please."

"Really?"

"Yeah…I made him scream," Kakashi smiled proudly despite his embarrassment at admitting that he'd had sex with his own father.

"You made him scream?" Minato asked, incredulous. "How did you do that? I've never been able to make him do more than moan."

"You're also hardly ever seme."

"He let you be seme?"

"Yeah."

"I guess the bleeding doesn't bother you, huh?"

"He didn't bleed."

"What? He ALWAYS bleeds."

"You know, I noticed that you're very impatient when it comes to sex, sensei. He bleeds for you because you don't prepare him properly. If you would just take a little extra time doing that, he wouldn't bleed."

"Hm…really? Was he submissive for you?"

"Yes."

Minato frowned. "He's NEVER submissive for me. He's always gotta fight back when I tell him to do something."

"Then don't tell him to do something, make him want to do it."

"Is this the first time you've slept with him? Or have there been other occasions where you pretended to be me to get into his pants?"

"No, that was the first time."

"You sound like an expert on your father's bedroom behavior. Are you SURE this was the first and only time? Because if not, I want to know now."

"No, really, this was the first time."

"I see…well," Minato suddenly smiled brightly, "tell us all the hairy details then!"

"Eh…what?"

"Come now, Kashi, you can't sleep with your father and then expect us to not want to know all about it, so spill it."

"You want to know the details?"

"Yeah," Iruka took over, "let's hear it."

"So…you guys aren't like…disgusted?"

"Why would we be disgusted?"

"Well…I kinda slept with my FATHER."

"Dude, I want to sleep with him, so how can I blame you for sleeping with him?"

"But…he's my FATHER."

"Yeah, I know."

Kakashi looked to Minato. "What about you?"

"Kakashi, you know, you've always been sort of like a son to me, and, as I'm sure you remember, I fucked you nice and hard the other day like you were a stranger in a little village I was passing through. So, as you can see, I have no qualms with incest. Besides, in case you hadn't noticed, I'm a bit of a whore."

"Oh, believe me, sensei, I noticed."

"Ne, Hokage-sama," Iruka said, sidling up to the man, "you wanna fuck me like you're never gonna see me again?"

Minato grinned, putting an arm around Iruka's shoulders. "It would be my pleasure, Iruka-kun. I always try my hardest to keep my shinobi happy."

Kakashi tried to sneak away as the two leaned in closer to each other, presumably to kiss, but they both noticed Kakashi retreating, and stopped.

"Where do you think YOU'RE going?" Minato asked.

"I was gonna leave you two alone."

"I don't think so," Iruka said. "You still have to tell us what happened."

Kakashi sighed. "Can I get dressed first?"

"No," they both said at the same time. They each grabbed one of his arms and dragged him backwards into the living room to sit on the couch.

"Talk," Iruka said.

Kakashi sighed again and told them what he'd done, trying his best to add all the little details so they'd have fewer questions when he was done.

When he finished, they were quiet for a moment. Then Minato asked the all important question. "So how do you feel about it?"

"You sound like a therapist…" Kakashi said, avoiding the question.

"Maybe…so how DO you feel about it?"

"I…don't know."

"Hm…I think you're lying."

"I agree," Iruka said, "He's in denial."

Minato and Iruka nodded together in perfect concurrence.

"Well, since you seem to know how I feel better than I do, how do I feel about it?" Kakashi asked, annoyed.

"You're elated that you pulled it off and…you're in love with him," Iruka answered.

"Indeed. It's quite obvious."

"In love with him? That's ridiculous. He's my father. I can't be in love with my own father."

"Clearly that's not true, because you're in love with him."

"You're insane, both of you. You've lost your minds."

"Deny, deny, deny," Iruka said.

"No, you're just crazy!"

"There's nothing wrong with it, Kashi. Your father is a great man," Minato said, soothingly.

"But, I…"

"Have you ever felt that way about anyone else before?"

"No…" Kakashi thought about it some more. His father HAD always had a special place in his heart…

"Oh gods…what do I do?" Kakashi asked, almost horrified at the realization that he was in love with Sakumo.

"Well, that's simple enough."

"What? What do I do?"

"You just tell him, of course."


	8. Chapter 8

**Yay! Everybody do the happy dance! I have updated, FINALLY!:D**

Sakumo was sitting lazily in a high tree branch above the burning fire of his and his team's camp fire. It was warm up there, but there also weren't any mosquitoes. He's spent all day traveling east to Kumogakure; the hidden cloud village. This was the first time all day he'd be able to spend more than five minutes relaxing.

Now that he had a moment though, he was thinking about his encounter with Minato earlier that morning. He finally had a chance to wonder about all the little things that had seemed off to him before. The more he thought about it the more he was certain that that hadn't been Minato at all.

Who could it have been then? It would have had to have been someone who knew him pretty well, someone who knew he slept with Minato. The only person other than Minato himself who knew was Kakashi. But that would be impossible. There had to be someone else. Sakumo just couldn't think of them, because he wanted it to have been Kakashi. Just wishful thinking. However, no matter how long he thought about it, no one else came to mind. Unless Minato had told someone else, it had to have been Kakashi.

Sakumo wasn't sure what to think of this. If it had been Kakashi, then that meant he'd slept with his son this morning. That would explain why he'd been more attracted to him than usual. If it hadn't though, then Sakumo had some psycho stalker who somehow knew about him and Minato. Maybe it was Iruka? Kakashi might have told him. Now that he thought about it, he hadn't told Kakashi not to tell anyone. He figured that'd be a given, but if he'd told Iruka, and the devious little man had manipulated his way into his pants, he'd have to first: congratulate Iruka for being so sneaky and exceptional in bed, second: he'd have to scold Iruka for betraying Kakashi's trust and sleeping with him, third: he'd have to scold Kakashi for telling people, and fourth: he'd have to get both of them to promise not to tell anyone else. Oh, and he should probably tell Minato what had happened, and also that Iruka, or whoever it was, was better in bed than he is. Well, he didn't have to tell him that last thing, but he would anyway, because then Minato's ego would be injured and he'd feel the need to redeem himself, which would be fun for Sakumo.

His course of action mapped out, Sakumo let himself doze off in his perch.

Fixing his problems wouldn't be as simple as that for Kakashi though.

"Tell him?! Are you insane?! I can't TELL him!"

"Why not?" Iruka asked like Kakashi was being unreasonable.

"Why NOT?! He's my father! You can't just up and tell your father that you're IN LOVE WITH THEM! He would freak out! And he would have every right to do so! I mean, what kind of son falls in love with his motherfucking FATHER?! I'm demented, aren't I?"

"Yes, but that's okay. It's just your nature."

"And your father's demented too, so it's all good," Minato added.

"You're both a few apples short of a bushel, aren't you? You've lost your minds. Actually, come to think of it, I don't think you ever had any."

"I don't see what the big deal is, dude. When he gets home, just start a nice little conversation with him. Maybe ask him how his mission went? And then just tell him how you feel. Your dad has always been a good listener, unlike mine."

"And, you know, I wouldn't be surprised if Sakumo hasn't had fantasies about you. He's a kinky guy. He'd try anything at least once, with a little convincing of course."

"But I don't want to do it just once. Do you not see this? This isn't just an experimental thing."

"Yes, we know, but trust us. Just tell the man and everything will work itself out."

"But what if he responds…you know…negatively?"

"Well, then we'll just wipe the memories away, simple as that."

"Otou-sama has never been very susceptive to mind wipes."

"Ah, but he's also never had ME do it to him. I've never had someone remember something I didn't want them to after I erased their memories. Hell, I've wiped your memories before. I bet you didn't even know."

"You WHAT?! What did you erase?"

"Oh, nothing…"

"Dammit, sensei! What the fuck did you do to me?!"

Minato just grinned, keeping his mouth shut.

"ANYWAY," Iruka said to change the subject, "Why don't you make him dinner or something, and then, when he's full and happy, you can confess, and then have hot monkey sex?"

"Monkey sex?" Minato interrupted, "No, Saku's always preferred it doggy-style."

"Whatever."

"I dunno, you guys. I don't think I can do it."

"No worries, Kashi, we'll be there to help you if you want. We can be like the angel on your shoulder."

"More like the devil…"


	9. Chapter 9

Father and son sat down together for a hot meal. Kakashi had truly outdone himself. The kitchen/dining room table was heavily laden with all kinds of food. Sakumo was overjoyed to come home to such a bounty. Being away from home, unable to have a proper meal, this was so kind of Kakashi. He'd have to find some way to thank his son.

"What's the occasion, son?" the older man asked, taking what he wanted from the various bowls and plates of food.

"Oh, nothing much, I just felt like cooking."

"Oh? Well, thank you. I was about ready to gnaw the fridge door off."

"Enjoy!"

The two filled their plates and ate in silence for a few moments before Kakashi broke it. "So, how was your mission?"

"Boring."

"Uh…what was the mission?"

"Scroll retrieval."

"Ah, from where?"

"The Mist."

"Oh? I hear it's nice there this time of year."

"Indeed."

Now that the boring small talk was out of the way, Kakashi figured now would be as good as any, so he took a deep breath to begin his well-planned confession.

"Otou-sama, have I ever told you how much I love you?"

"Well…you've told me you love me-sometimes-but never how much." Sakumo eyed his son curiously. Kakashi wasn't one to talk about his feelings very often. "Why do you ask?" Kakashi squirmed a bit in his seat, avoiding Sakumo's gaze. "Hm?"

"Well, I…"

"How much do you love me, Ka-chan?"

"Don't call me that, Otou-sama, I'm not a child anymore."

"Okay, Kakashi-chin."

"Otou-sama! That's just as bad!"

"I'm sorry, Kashi-kun."

"Stop it!"

"Make me, Kaka-chan," Sakumo said with a mischievous grin on his face.

Kakashi glared at his father, stood up, and approached him with killer intent. Once he was close enough to touch the man though, he stopped, unsure of how to proceed. Should he attack the calm man sitting in the wooden chair, or should he just go back to his seat? After all, he'd been trying to tell him something important. He should have known that his father wouldn't allow him to do this according to plan.

Sakumo watched his son's indecision flit across his bare face. He was waiting to be attacked, but there his son stood, doing nothing.

"Otou-sama," Kakashi finally began, choosing to continue where he'd left off and pretend he wasn't supposed to be murdering his father for calling him the pet names that he'd always hated, "before I asked you if I ever told you how much I loved you. Maybe I should tell you now how much I love you. Or better yet, maybe I should just show you?"

Sakumo raised an eyebrow in query to his son's speech. "Show me? Hm…that might be fun. Yes, why don't you show me, Ka-chan?"

Kakashi angrily grabbed his father's shoulders and threw him into the kitchen counter behind him. "I told you to stop calling me that!"

"And I told _you_," Sakumo said grinning again, "Make me."

Kakashi growled and threw himself at his father, who easily caught him. They fell to the ground together, Sakumo purposefully letting himself fall on his back, so his son wouldn't be hurt when they hit the floor. Kakashi ended up straddling his father's waist. He froze and stared down into his father's eyes.

"Otou-sama…"

Sakumo reached up and stroked the side of Kakashi's face. "Weren't you going to show me how much you loved me?"

Kakashi leaned over and pressed his lips to his fathers. They were so warm. Kakashi could have sworn his lips were on fire.

Sakumo fisted his hand in Kakashi's hair and deepened their kiss while lifting up his shirt to explore his son's bare back at the same time. He ground his hips upward into Kakashi's and the boy lost all his inhibition. Before Sakumo could blink, they were both naked on the kitchen floor, cleaning each other's tonsils like there was no tomorrow.

Sakumo sat back against the cabinets and pulled Kakashi into his lap. The latter moaned as his father wrapped his hand around both their arousals and began to pump. He couldn't help but thrust into the rough skin of his father's hand. He'd wanted this for so long. He almost couldn't believe it was really happening.

"Otou-san," Kakashi whispered into his mouth, "more…"

Sakumo's hand was already drenched into the slick liquid dripping from both their cocks; he didn't need any more lube than that. He pressed a finger against Kakashi's entrance and was, if possible, turned-on even more when Kakashi thrust down onto it.

"I'm ready, Otou-sama, hurry," Kakashi breathed when there were three fingers inside him, stroking the sensitive gland deep within him.

Sakumo lifted his son up by the hips, and guided him downwards to impale him on his cock. They both moaned at the sensations. Kakashi loved the way it felt to be filled by the man he loved, and Sakumo had never felt anyone so tight before.

Soon Kakashi began to rock and grind against his father who thrust into him. They fell into a steady rhythm, slamming their hips against each other. Kakashi's cock rubbed against his father's smooth skin with each movement. He wished he would touch him, caress him, anything…

To get what he wanted, Kakashi pressed his hand over the one his father hand on the small of his back and brought it around to his front, to his weeping erection. Sakumo took the hint and fisted him, pumping along to their rhythm. Kakashi's moans grew louder.

It wasn't long before both men were close to their limit. The pleasure had built up little by little until it was ready to explode. Kakashi buried his face in his father's neck, gently closing his teeth around a bit of flesh right where neck met shoulder. The closer he got to his release, the harder he bit down. Sakumo would likely have a bruise by the time they were done.

Sakumo thrust especially hard up into Kakashi, forcing the boy over the edge…

"Kakashi threw his head back as his orgasm overcame him and screamed at the top of his lungs, 'OTOU-SAMA!!' as he came all over his lover's torso, ending what had been positively the most stupendous sex he would ever have in his life," Iruka finished dramatically acting out the graphic scene he created.

Minato clapped excitedly, "Bravo! Bravo! Very good, Iruka!"

"Thank you, thank you," Iruka said, taking a bow.

"You should write books."

"You really think so?"

"Definitely! I closed my eyes and I swear I could hear him moaning! You should definitely write. You could give sensei a run for his money."

"Hm…maybe I will then!"

The two looked over at the still naked, brooding Kakashi, leaning against the kitchen counter with his arms crossed over his chest and attempting to prove that telekinesis was possible by blowing up the microwave using nothing but his intense glare.

"What did you think, Kakashi? Is that somewhere along the lines of what you want to go down?" Iruka asked.

The glare slowly shifted its target to the brunette, "No."

"What was wrong with that?" Minato asked.

"It was sickening."

"What do you mean?! You told him how you felt, he reacted well, AND you had hot monkey sex! What more could you possibly want?!"

"How about…oh, I dunno…SOME SENSE OF REALITY!!"

"What are you blathering on about, Ka-chan? That was very realistic. That why I told Iruka he should write!"

Kakashi attempted one last time to blow the two up with his eyes. Failing, he just growled, "I hate you both," before stomping away to his room to get cleaned up.

**Teehee...fooled ya didn't I?XD I AM A REVIEW MONSTER: FEED ME!!**


	10. Chapter 10

Kakashi paced the kitchen. He was agitated beyond belief. He'd worked himself up so much he couldn't stand still for ten seconds. He'd thought getting rid of Minato and Iruka would calm him down, but it just seemed to make matters worse.

The food he'd made for his father bubbled and simmered on the stove, waiting to be put into serving bowls and plates. The house smelled amazing, but Kakashi didn't notice the tantalizing aromas of his own cooking. His father would be home soon, and he was supposed to confess to him when he did.

He couldn't decide what to make for the man, so he'd made everything he knew how to. Basically, there was enough food in his kitchen to feed an army.

_Otou-sama's gonna think I'm crazy for cooking all this for just the two of us…but what am I supposed to do with it all? I don't know what he's gonna want, and what he's not. Why is this so hard!?_

The phone rang, making Kakashi practically jump out of his skin before racing towards the screeching device and answering almost out of breath.

"Hello?"

"He's on his way home," Minato said.

"W-What?"

"Sakumo. He just left my office. He should be on his way home now."

"He's here?! But, but-but…"

"Kakashi, relax. Just do it like we talked about."

"I can't do it like that!"

"Why not?"

"Because this is REALITY, sensei! Things don't work out that swimmingly!"

"Whatever. Just be yourself."

"Oh, don't give me that clichéd bullshit! Be myself…you've never confessed to someone before, so where do you get off giving me advice like you know?"

"I may not have ever confessed, but I've had plenty of people confess to me."

"That's not the same! There's a vast difference between confessing to someone and being confessed to!"

"How would you know? You've never confessed to someone before either."

"Shut up! Nobody asked you!" After that last outburst, Kakashi slammed the phone down on the receiver and stomped back to the kitchen to put everything on the table.

Sakumo walked through the door just as Kakashi put the last dish in the center of the tablecloth covered table. The smells of the food had hit the man way before he'd entered the home, but once inside, they were much stronger and he was trying not to drool. He made his way to the kitchen to find out what his son was up to.

Surveying the feast Kakashi prepared, he asked, "What's all this for? Are you throwing a party or something?"

"N-No, I was…um…I was just bored, and I knew…um, that you were coming home, so I…made you dinner. I'm sure you must be hungry…r-right?"

"Well, yeah, but…this is a hell of a lot of food. This is just for me?"

"I…well, I mean…I was gonna eat with you too…"

"How much are you planning on eating? Because last time I checked, you ate less than I did."

"I wasn't sure what to make…"

"I see. Well, we might as well invite some people over. There's no way we'll eat all this before it goes bad."

"No!" Kakashi said, lunging forward to stop his father from calling anyone.

"What's wrong, Kashi?"

"Uh…I'm just not in the mood for company?" he said with an obviously forced, pained smile.

"O…kay…"

"We can just give the leftovers away later."

"Alright, have it your way. You went through the trouble of cooking for me, so I'll leave it up to you."

They sat down together, filled their plates, and Sakumo ate with gusto. He hadn't had a proper meal in almost two weeks. He was starving. When he was finally sated though, he noticed that Kakashi hadn't taken a bite yet. He was just pushing little pieces of food around his plate. He was all hunched over, almost like he was cringing, not looking up from the food that he wasn't eating.

"Kakashi?"

"Hm?"

"Is something wrong?"

"No."

"Then why aren't you eating?"

"I, uh…I already ate."

"But you said earlier it was for the both of us."

"Yeah, uh…it…it was…but I already ate some…before you got here…"

"Then why did you put more food on your plate?"

"Oh…um…I just thought you might want me to sit with you."

"Kakashi, look at me." Kakashi winced, and looked up, doing his best to hide behind his usual expression of boredom. "Son, I should think I know you well enough to know there's something wrong. Tell me what it is."

"There's nothing wrong, really…there's just…I just…wanted to tell you something…"

"What is it?"

_Is he going to admit to sleeping with me before?_

"Well, you see…I um…wanted to tell you…that um…Iruka's in love with you."

Sakumo blinked. "Iruka?"

"Yeah, he's totally crushing on you."

"Is that so?"

"Yup."

"So…what do you want me to do about it?"

"Could you…um…NOT sleep with him?"

"Sure. Was that all?"

"Yuppers!"

"You were all freaking out because of that?"

"Well…you probably shouldn't tell Iruka that I told you, or he'll kill me."

"Okay. You made all this as a bribe then?"

"Uh…yeah!"

"Hm…alright, I won't tell, but what if he makes a move on me?"

"Just tell him…you have herpes."

"What?! Like he'll believe that!"

"You're good a lying, Otou-sama, you'll think of something."

Sakumo crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. "I better get something in return for this."

"You'll get a son who doesn't hate you for sleeping with his best friend. How's that?"

"Hm…you have a deal."

Kakashi smiled, feeling as if he'd escaped, and got up to clean the mountain of dishes that were awaiting him.


	11. Chapter 11

Kakashi hummed happily to himself as he made himself and his father omelets for breakfast. He hadn't had to go through the excruciating ordeal of confessing to his father, and he felt great. However, his father still didn't know how he felt…but that thought was shoved so far into the back of Kakashi's mind that it might as well have not been there at all.

"Mmmm….smells good, whatcha makin'?" Sakumo asked, peeking over Kakashi's shoulder.

"Omelets." Kakashi tried to ignore the tingle that went up his spine at the close proximity of his father.

"Ah, Ka-chan, you spoil me."

"Just returning the favor, Otou-sama."

Sakumo replied with a little chuckle and an innocent little kiss on the back of his head. The heat in his nether regions was impossible to ignore.

_How can I react so much from a tiny little kiss that wasn't even on my face?_

"Good MORING!" a way too awake blonde Hokage, greeting the two Hatakes.

"Would you stop letting yourself in? It's a serious privacy violation," Sakumo said, not sharing in Minato's morning cheer.

"How come you can let yourself into MY house, but I can't do the same?"

"How many times do I have to tell you, Minato? I'm cooler than you, and coolness has certain privileges, such as entering others' homes without permission, than normal people like you don't have."

"Oh, come off it, Sakumo."

"Hn."

"So…Kakashi…how'd it go?"

Kakashi didn't answer. He didn't even turn his attention away from the stove. Maybe if he just didn't pay any attention, Minato would disappear?

"Kaaa…kaaaa…shiiiii?"

Kakashi's eye twitched with annoyance, but he still refused to acknowledge Minato's existence.

"Did you even tell your father?"

"He told you too?" Sakumo asked, thinking he meant Iruka's crush.

"Ah, so you did tell him!"

"Y-Yeah…"

"So what happened?!"

"I had no idea Iruka liked me so much."

Minato stared at the man. Iruka? What is he talking about? His gaze shifted to the unbearably anxious Kakashi. "Kakashi…"

"Yes, sensei?"

"You told him Iruka's in love with him?"

"Yeah, and?"

"You told him Iruka's in love with him!"

"What? He should know."

"Isn't that what you were talking about, Nato?" Sakumo asked.

"Uh…" Kakashi gave Minato a pleading look, "yeah, of course. What else would I be talking about?"

Sakumo looked from his son, to Minato, and back several times. He knew something was up. He just didn't know what.

"Here's your omelet, Otou-sama," Kakashi interrupted the awkward silence.

"Thanks," Sakumo answered, still suspicious.

Iruka chose that moment to show up. He, like Minato, wanted to know what had happened between father and son the night before. Maybe he could get details and write a book on their story? Watch out, Jiraiya! There's a new perv in town!

"Good morning, all!"

Kakashi collapsed into himself, slouching even more than usual. Things couldn't possibly get worse now that Iruka was here. He was finally starting to regret the lie he'd told his father.

"Oh, good morning, Iruka-kun," Sakumo said with a smile. Iruka gave him a brilliant smile. If Sakumo was smiling and in a good mood, last night must have gone well.

"So…Kakashi…" he began, but was cut off with Minato grabbing his arm and dragging him outside. Kakashi wasn't sure if he should be thankful or if he should pack his things and disappear into the night, never to return, for Iruka will surely murder him when he finds out.

"What was THAT about?"

"Huh? Oh…I'm sure it's nothing…"

Sakumo shrugged, finished his omelet, and prepared to leave. It was time to start his daily training routine, beginning with a nice jog around the village.

He was stopped in the doorway by a very angry-looking Umino Iruka. "Excuse me, Sakumo-san. I need to speak with your son."

"I was just on my way out, so be my guest."

Iruka forced a smile to his face, "Thank you."

Kakashi contemplating fleeing out the kitchen window, but Iruka was too fast for him. Before he could even get to the window, Iruka was already strangling him.

"Ah…Iruka…please…let me…explain…" Kakashi gurgled out around Iruka's constricting hands.

"You told him I was in love with him…you BASTARD! I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!"

"Iruka, I think you're overreacting. He was just scared," Minato rationalized. Iruka didn't let up. "Iruka, let him go before you kill him. If he dies, who's going to tell Sakumo the truth?"

"Damn you, Minato! Why do you have to be so damn REASONABLE?!"

"I'm the Hokage; it's part of the job."

Iruka released Kakashi, throwing him to the floor to nurse his bruising neck.

"You're going to fix this, Kakashi, or I AM going to KILL you. Understand?"

"Yes."

"You owe me."

Kakashi sighed. What he had thought was his salvation a few moments ago, turned out to be his condemnation. Owing Iruka was never a good thing. He would surely have to repay him with something sexual. And Iruka could be a sadistic son of a bitch when he wanted to be, and he usually wanted to be when you owed him one. Kakashi was already dreading the upcoming evening. Iruka always collected as soon as possible. He really hoped Minato stuck around. If he left them alone, Iruka would probably strip him naked right then and there and do horrible things to him. Why did he have to say it was IRUKA who was in love with him? Minato would have made sense too, and he would be less likely to murder him or use him for his own kinky, torture fantasies.

"Kakashi, why didn't you just TELL him?" Minato asked, "How hard could it have been?"

"Don't try and make it sound easy! You have no idea how difficult confessing is, especially when it's confessing to your own family member!"

"You know, Kashi, we could just tell him FOR you…"Iruka suggested with an evil smile gracing his face.

"DON'T YOU DARE!"

"Alright, alright! Geez…"

"Sensei, what should I do?"

"Oh, so you want my advice now? Two seconds ago you were telling me I know nothing, and now you want my help?"

"I want your help, not your criticism."

"Well…if I were you…I'd catch him in a position where I'd be unable to refrain from doing naughty things with him, such as when he's still naked and wet after taking a shower. Then you wouldn't be able to stop yourself from confessing."

"Hm…"

"That's stupid, Hokage-sama," Iruka commented.

"Stupid?! I don't see YOU coming up with anything better!"

"Actually, I have an ingenious plan."

"Let's hear it then."

"Kakashi, you're not going to tell him a damn thing."

"Eh?! What are you talking about?! Of course he is! How are things supposed to end happily-ever-after if Sakumo doesn't know?!"

"And here I thought you were renowned for your advanced strategy skills, Hokage-sama."

"What do you mean? I am excellent with strategy."

"Well, if you're unable to get to your target, what do you do instead?"

A grin spread across Minato's face as understanding dawned upon him, "You bring it to you."

"What are you two blabbering on about?" Kakashi interrupted the devious grins the two were sharing.

"Iruka's right. You're not going to say anything to your father."

"What am I going to do then?"

"You're going to make HIM confess to YOU."

**Kakashi: Why are those two so evil to me? And why do I keep hanging out with them? I should get new friends...**

**Me: Nah...they mean well.**

**Kakashi: Bullshit! They are only out to entertain themselves with my misery and embarrassment.**

**Me: Well...maybe a little, but they really do love you, Ka-chan.**

**Kakashi: They sure know how to show it, don't they...**


	12. Chapter 12

**YOU MUST READ THIS! I wrote three different endings for this fic because I couldn't pick between them all. After this chapter, each of the following chapters are independent of each other and are written to come right after this one(that should be obvious). All of them will contain smut, so no worries if you were anticipating that^^I basically just wrote three lemons all for your enjoyment because I couldn't pick which one was the best. Hope you enjoy them!**

Kakashi walked into the kitchen. It was three in the afternoon; the hottest time of day and sweltering in the house.

"Man, it's hot. Isn't the A/C on?" Kakashi asked non-chalantly.

Sakumo had his back to his son, washing a dish in the sink. "It's broken. It comes on, but the air coming out of the registers is no cooler than room temperature."

"Broken?" Kakashi said like it was news to him when, in fact, he knew Iruka had been the one to sabotage the device. "When is it gonna be fixed?"

"The repair guy is supposed to come tomorrow."

"So we get to roast like pigs in an oven all day then?"

"Pretty much."

Kakashi poured himself a glass of milk, after retrieving the glass and gallon of milk, and stood in the doorway, leaning against the threshold.

_Come on, Otou-sama, turn around already._

Sakumo finally finished washing the dishes and began drying them with a towel.

Kakashi rolled his eyes, annoyed and impatient. He wanted the man to turn around and _look_ at him already!

"Any plans for today?" he asked to pass the time.

"Yup. I plan to relax. Just sit around, maybe watch a movie, and _relax_."

"Hey, whaddya know? Me too. It's been a while since we spent any quality time together."

"Indeed."

Truth be told, Sakumo had kinda been hoping Kakashi would be doing something with his friends today. The heat wasn't making his desire for his son any easier to keep under control. Spending all day with him was going to be a nightmare.

Drying the last dish, Sakumo thought to himself, _"Things couldn't possibly get any worse."_

And then he turned around.

He stared at Kakashi, screaming internally at himself to STOP staring. He managed to lower his gaze to the ground, but that was mostly to make sure his balls hadn't fallen to the floor under their own weight.

"Something wrong, Otou-sama?" Kakashi asked innocently, taking another sip of his milk. The white liquid left a moustache on his upper lip. Kakashi licked it away with his tongue, an action that Sakumo watched closely.

"You aren't wearing any clothes," he finally said.

"That's not true. I have boxers on."

"Where are the REST of your clothes? Do you need laundry done?"

"No, I just did mine yesterday. It's just too hot for anymore than this."

"I see…"

"Are you done with the dishes?"

"Uh…yeah…"

"Great! Let's watch a movie then! What do you wanna watch?"

Kakashi walked away towards the living room, leaving his father to recover in the kitchen.

His son was pushing the disc tray of their DVD player in when Sakumo finally managed to work up the courage to enter the room. He sat heavily in his usual chair, pulling one of the couch pillows into his lap, just in case.

Kakashi sprawled out on the couch when the movie began. One arm was bent behind his head, and the other caressed a random button on the remote he held against his chest. All his attention was on the television screen.

Sakumo was having a hard time not jumping his son right then and there. His legs were parted, bent at the knees, one leaning against the back of the couch and the other hanging off the side. Sakumo could see his son's cash and prizes clearly outlined under the slightly damp underwear. His whole body was slightly damp with sweat. He was almost glistening. There wasn't enough light for that though.

Sakumo drank in the sight of his son's body. The toned abs, sculpted arms and shoulder, and his face? Oh, his face was beyond perfect.

Ironically, it was the only thing noticeably different about the two. Kakashi's face, his jaw especially, was narrower, more feminine, than Sakumo's. And his eye, not counting the sharingan eye, was a dark steel grey, unlike Sakumo's blue ones He had his mother's eyes, or eye.

Kakashi caught his father looking. He smiled at the slightly embarrassed man. "Whatcha lookin' at, Otou-sama?"

Sakumo gave him an easy smile in return. He was every bit as good a liar as Kakashi. He could hide the fact that he was harder than an iron rod at the moment.

"Have you gained weight?"

Kakashi threw a pillow at him in response.

"If I've gained weight, it's in muscle, you stupid old man!"

"I'm sure," Sakumo said, laughing.

"Humph." Kakashi crossed his arms over his chest and pouted like a child.

All day Kakashi shifted and stretched his all but naked body, testing his father's limits, but never breaking him.

Once or twice Sakumo thought he was done for; he'd molest and rape his son despite all his efforts to abstain from doing so. Mainly when he arched his back, stretching, and rolled onto his stomach, lying with a pillow beneath his hips. The position showed off his tight little butt to perfection, and Kakashi knew it. So did Sakumo.

* * *

Yesterday had been worse than a nightmare, and Sakumo was determined not to make the same mistake twice. Spending that much alone-time with his son was out of the question.

So, after leaving Kakashi at home to wait for the repair man, Sakumo hit the town. It's been a while since he'd bought himself anything nice, so he went shopping first. He ended up not buying anything, except for Jiraiya's new Icha Icha, but the walking and looking killed some significant time. He had lunch with some ANBU buddies, shot some pool in a friend's basement, peeped on some girls in the bathhouse with Jiraiya, and finally went bar hopping with Minato.

It was well past two A.M. when he deemed it late enough that Kakashi'd be asleep in bed, and unable to tempt him into becoming a rapist.

He felt triumphant as he crept silently down the hallway, on his way to his bedroom, at least until he heard the noises.

Moans, whimpers, rustling sheets, and most importantly, the sound of a creaking mattress.

Sakumo inched further along the hall. Kakashi's door was slightly ajar. Well, maybe not slightly. He had a perfect view of Kakashi, naked, on his back, moaning as Iruka pounding into him from above.

Sakumo stood frozen in place. Kakashi looked exactly like he always did in his fantasies. Beautiful, and oh-so-willing. Sakumo couldn't take his eyes off the perspiring pale skin of Kakashi's body as he writhed beneath Iruka.

A particularly loud moan escaped Kakashi's red parted lips, making Sakumo's cock twitch. He hadn't even realized until then how hard he was. He wasn't the least bit surprised.

"Iruka…" Kakashi whispered, pulling the brunette down by his hair for a kiss.

Iruka ate from his mouth and Sakumo drooled over the little peeks of their tongues he caught.

Sakumo's hand found its way into his pants.

Iruka broke away from Kakashi's mouth and nibbled at the side of his neck, not blocking Sakumo's view of his son's face. They didn't know he was there, but…just in case someone was watching…

Iruka bit down, hard, on Kakashi's shoulder, and the silver-haired beauty arched off the bed under the intensity of his orgasm. He cried out Iruka's name as his seed sprayed over both their naked, sweaty bodies.

Iruka continued to slam into the spent Kakashi's ass, searching for his own release.

"Cum for me, Ruru," Kakashi said, stroking Iruka's sides, "Fill me, cream me, baby…"

Iruka groaned at his words and did as directed, blowing his load deep within his lover. Oh, how Iruka enjoyed being seme.

Watching the two pant and breathe all over each other, glued together with cooling semen, Sakumo wished he could have been Iruka. He'd have given anything to be the lucky man who got to share his son's bed.

He pulled his hand out of his newly soiled pants, and escaped to his bedroom.

* * *

Kakashi pressed play on his mp3 player. "Talk Dirty to Me" by Poison blared through his headphones.

He was naked, fresh from the shower, and about to put a show on for his father.

He started singing along to the song, shaking his hips to the beat. He made his way down the hall and towards the kitchen. He added more and more dance moves to his little performance on the way.

Once in the kitchen, he began to make himself a sandwich, twirling around the room, singing HORRIBLY, the words to the song.

_At the drive-in_

_In the old man's Ford_

_Behind the bushes_

_Until I'm screaming for more_

_Down in the basement_

_Lock the cellar door_

_And baby…_

With his eyes closed, Kakashi did a powerslide into the living room before saying the last line as seductively as possible.

"Talk dirty to me…"

Sakumo stared at his son, clad in nothing but his headphones. He was at his feet, on his knees, his downtown bonanza on display, telling him to, "talk dirty to him." It was a miracle that he didn't do just that, along with a few other things…

Kakashi opened his eyes, tensed at the sight of his father's knees, and slowly lifted his gaze to the man's bewildered face.

They just stared at each other until the song ended and there was absolute silence.

"Otou-sama…" Kakashi said, breaking the silence, "I thought you said you were going out with Sensei."

"I am. We're going to meet at Ichiraku's in fifteen minutes."

"Oh…I thought you meant you were leaving right then…"

"No, I have to get cleaned up first."

"Oh…"

More silence.

"Otou-sama?"

"Hm?"

"If you tell anyone what you just saw, when I'm done with you, you will not longer be able to call yourself a man. Or even male…"

"I understand."

"Good."

Kakashi stayed in his room until Sakumo left. He was pretending to be ashamed and avoiding his father. But in reality, he just couldn't hold in his laughter at the look on Sakumo's face and needed a pillow to muffle the sounds.

**Okay, now for the three alternate endings! They all pick up where this chapter leaves off! Enjoy! And don't forget to review! I'm interested to know which one your favorite is^^**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ending 1**

That same night Sakumo came home after sleeping with Minato feeling unsatisfied. He'd cum, like always, but Minato just didn't do it for him anymore. He was missing something.

No. It wasn't Minato's fault. It was Sakumo's. He had it bad for Kakashi. It made him feel rather pathetic to admit it to himself.

_My own son…my own flesh and blood…What is wrong with me?_

Sakumo sat heavily on the edge of his bed, thoughts of Kakashi flitting through his mind.

To think he was just in the other room, sound asleep, completely unaware that his father had a boner because of him.

Except Kakashi wasn't asleep. He'd stayed up to wait for Sakumo to return. He was listening closely to his father's movements.

Sakumo stood, stripped himself quickly, and got himself comfortable in the center of his bed.

He gently stroked his pulsing erection. It was ridiculous how hard it was right after he'd just had sex.

He leaned back into the mound of pillows behind him and closed his eyes. He imagined Kakashi tied up to the bed, his wrists bound together above his head, and his legs each tied to a corner of the bed.

Sakumo rubbed his thumb over the sensitive head as he pictured himself pushing at Kakashi's entrance.

"_Otou-san…please…please, more…please…_

_Sakumo buried himself into his begging son, making him scream in pleasure. _

"_Move, Otou-sama, please…I need it…_

Sakumo's hand pumped over his throbbing cock, the pre-cum making it easier.

_Otou-san, give me more, PLEASE?!"_

The naked man rolled over and lifted himself onto his hands and knees so he could thrust into his own hand.

Kakashi could hear his father groaning softly; the sheets moving. What could he be doing in there? He hadn't come home with anyone…

Kakashi got out of bed and made his way to Sakumo's bedroom. He pushed the door ajar and gaped at what he saw. Kakashi went hard immediately. He crouched down to watch.

Sakumo thrust desperately into his hand, trying to hold in his moans. Fantasy!Kakashi was screaming his name.

_"Mmm…you like that, Ka-chan? Huh? You like it when I fuck you like that?"_

_"Oh…yes…YES! Otou-san! YES!"_

"Oh…" Sakumo moaned, "Kakashi…"

Kakashi's eyes widened at the mentioning of his name.

_Did he just say my name?_

"Nnn…yes…Kakashi…"

_He did. He's thinking of me…I can't believe Iruka and sensei's crazy plan actually worked…_

Kakashi discarded his boxers, his only cloththing, and all but ran to his father.

He pushed him onto his back and smashed their lips together before Sakumo could react.

Sakumo's mouth fell open in surprise, giving Kakashi entrance to his mouth. He couldn't remember how to move as the object of his fantasies raped his mouth and molested his needy body.

However, when Kakashi rubbed their aching erections together, his motor functions returned. Or instinct took over, more like.

Sakumo's hands flew over Kakashi's body, their tongue's fought for dominance, their bodies molded into one, rubbing their hips together helplessly.

Both had wanted this for so long; both were overwhelmed with the sensations they were creating and feeling. They lost all ability to think. All that existed was the other person, and their whole purpose in life was to pleasure and touch that person.

Kakashi kissed, sucked, and licked as much of Sakumo's body as he could before reaching his cock. He sucked it into his mouth, no hesitation this time. All at once, he took it, massaging it with his tongue and lips.

Sakumo couldn't stop the sounds that poured from him. He grabbed hold of Kakashi's head and thrust up into that hot, sucking mouth. It felt so good to finally do this with Kakashi. He felt as if his whole life had lead up to that night.

Kakashi pulled out of Sakumo's grip, and scrambled back up to his mouth. He tasted so good. Chocolate…

Sakumo cupped Kakashi's ass, squeezing the cheeks, and rolled over on top of him. It was his turn to make the trek down his body.

His nipple was so tight as his mouth closed over it, sucking, biting at it.

Kakashi held his head against his chest. He loved getting his nipples sucked; it was almost better than a blowjob for him.

Just as Kakashi had pulled out of his grip, Sakumo pulled out of Kakashi's, continuing on down the hard, muscled body. He spread Kakashi's legs and plunged his tongue into that tight hole, his hand closing over the dripping erection above.

Kakashi cried out as Sakumo's tongue violated him. It had come as a bit of a surprise, but it felt amazing.

The tongue was replaced by a finger, and then fingers.

Kakashi unconsciously pushed against the fingers inside him, signaling his readiness.

Sakumo pushed his knees up as his body slide up Kakashi's once again. He didn't hesitate at the entrance; he didn't even pause to look at his son. He just thrust in without preamble.

"Otou-sama!" Kakashi cried in pleasure.

Sakumo groaned in response and began humping his son desperately like a dog in heat.

Their bodies moved of their own will. Their hips crashed together, as well as their lips. Hands wandered all over the place, memorizing every nook, cranny, and scar. Nothing escaped them.

A little whimper emanated from Kakashi when each thrust met, getting louder each time. Louder and louder until…

"OTOU-SAMA!" he screamed as loud as he could. His cum shot up in a torrent of heat.

Sakumo came the same moment. The sound of Kakashi screaming his name has always been the epicenter of his fantasies, but it had never sounded as good as it did when Kakashi screamed it for real.

Sakumo barely had enough energy left to pull out before collapsing to the side.

All either of them could do for a long time was pant.

Sakumo recovered first. He was more seasoned, after all. He glanced at the still panting Kakashi beside him. It wasn't until he saw the hickey on his neck that he realized…

_Oh my gods…I just fucked my son…my SON! I'm a pedophile…a rapist…oh no…no…his mother would kill me!_

He stared at the ceiling feeling utterly disgusted with himself. He'd just used his son like he was some cheap whore…like Minato…

Kakashi, on the other hand, was feeling no regrets; he was on cloud nine. He was lying there, smiling, while he tried to catch his breath. That was easily the best sex he'd ever had in his life.

He rolled over onto his side and snuggled into his father. He tried for a kiss, but Sakumo wouldn't even look at him.

"Otou-sama, what's wrong?"

"Kakashi…I'm sorry. I'm so sorry…"

"What for?"

"I…I just…I just USED you."

"Really? Are you gonna use me again?" he asked suggestively, nuzzling his neck.

Sakumo finally looked at him, shocked. "You…want to…again?"

"Well, duh. Was that not the most amazing sex you've ever had?"

"Y-Yeah, but…"

"But what, Otou-sama?"

"I can't take advantage of you like that."

"Otou-sama, I'm the one who too advantage of you. You were jerking-off, thinking of me, and I practically raped you when I saw you."

"But…"

"If we don't do that again, I'm going to have to rape you, Otou-san."

Sakumo gave him a weak smile and turned away.

"Otou-sama...why do you have to do this?"

"I said I'm sorry, Kakashi. I should have stopped, but-"

"No! I mean, why can't you just be happy? I know what we did was technically 'wrong,' but...we both wanted it, so what's the big deal?"

Sakumo looked down at his son once again. "You wanted that?"

Kakashi looked at Sakumo like he was being stupid, which he was. "No, Otou-sama, I just jumped you like that because I had nothing better to do."

"No need to be sarcastic..."

"Otou-san, do you regret what just happened?" Kakashi asked. Sakumo could hear the fear leaking from his voice.

Did he regret it? Kami-sama knows he'd wanted to do that for SO long. And now that they had, he felt a little lighter, like he'd just lost a huge weight he'd been carrying around. And it was certainly gratifying to know Kakashi had wanted the same thing; it made him feel like less of a pervert.

Sakumo smiled, "No, I don't regret it. Not at all."

Kakashi returned the smile. "Good, because I'm ready for some more..."

**THE END! Go on to the next chapter for an alternate ending!!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ending 2**

"It isn't working, you guys. He's not interested," Kakashi said forlornly.

"Maybe we're just going about it the wrong way," Minato said.

"What we need is for Sakumo to touch him while he's scantily clad. I bet that'll do the trick," Iruka said.

The three sat together under the shade of a tall oak. Behind them were more woods, ahead there was the clearing of some training grounds. The plan had been to train Kakashi until he was all sweaty, and then send him home shirtless, maybe with some water to pour over himself. But Kakashi didn't think it was going to work.

"Yeah, but how?"

"They could wrestle. Next time Sakumo insults you or teases you, just start a little wrestling match," Iruka said.

"But he's never home anymore. I swear, I think he's avoiding me."

"Hm…that's a problem."

"I got it!" Minato said.

"What is it?" Iruka asked.

Instead of answering him, Minato shot forward and sliced Kakashi's stomach open with a kunai.

"AH! The HELL was THAT for?!" Kakashi yelled, failing to hold in the blood pouring from the laceration with his hands.

"That's a deep wound. You'll have to go to the hospital."

"Yeah! But WHY did you do it?!"

"Oh, I get it!" Iruka said.

"Get WHAT?!"

"If you go to the hospital, Sakumo will be the one to help you get home once you're healed enough to leave."

Minato nodded, smiling.

"Brilliant! No wonder you became Hokage!"

Kakashi rolled his eyes while he watched Minato's head inflate with pride.

"What happened?" Sakumo asked. His son was lying in a hospital bed, his abdominal area wrapped neatly in gauze.

"I wasn't able to block one of sensei's attacks during our sparring match."

"He cut you up pretty good, didn't he?"

"Yeah." Kakashi tried to get up on his own, but the stitches and dried blood made him too stiff to do it alone.

Sakumo moved forward to help his son, paternal instinct taking over.

"Thanks," Kakashi muttered, leaning heavily on his father. He'd lost a lot of blood. It made his head spin when he moved too quickly.

Sakumo wrapped one of Kakashi's arms around his neck, and put one of his own around Kakashi's waist.

They were slow going home. Kakashi couldn't walk for long periods of times. He had to stop and rest every few minutes. And when they were walking, he had to put most of his weight on his father and limp the whole way. He felt pathetic.

_No way is this turning Otou-sama on…_

They reached their home, and Sakumo helped Kakashi to his room. Kakashi sat down on the bed, only to cry out in pain.

"What? What's wrong?" Sakumo asked.

"I think the stitches…" Blood was rapidly soaking through the bandages, blossoming across the white gauze.

"Maybe we should go back to the hospital…"

"I'm not going back to that hellhole." Kakashi hated hospitals.

"But…"

"I'll be fine." He lay back on his bed, stiffly arranging himself in the middle of it.

Kakashi fell asleep. The painkillers they'd given him in the hospital seemed to still be working, mostly.

Sakumo sat on the ground, leaning back against Kakashi's bed. He couldn't just leave his son alone in that condition. He was wounded and bleeding. He was afraid he'd leave and then Kakashi would pass out and die from blood loss. He would have to murder Minato later for harming his son, even if it was an accident.

He watched his son sleep for a long time. Every once in a while he had to hold his wrist and find his pulse to make sure he wasn't just passed out from blood loss and slowly dying.

Several hours later, the blood in the gauze had mostly dried and needed to be changed. The wound might get infected if it wasn't.

Sakumo very carefully cut through the wrappings along Kakashi's side. He didn't want to wake the boy. He peeled them off, and was relieved to see that the bleeding had stopped. The blood on his skin was still bright red and fresh, but it was drying now that it was exposed to the air.

It was hard to wiggle the other half of the bandages out from under Kakashi, but he managed. He threw them away and retrieved a wetted towel from the bathroom to clean Kakashi up.

Sakumo sat on the edge of the bed to start his task, but had to stop before the towel touched Kakashi's skin. Up until that point, Sakumo had been able to ignore the fact that his son was shirtless, but now it was abundantly clear. And for some reason, the blood was turning him on. The things that turn shinobi on…

Without thinking, Sakumo leaned down and licked away some of the blood. It was sweet and metallic, warm from Kakashi's body. He licked some more away, and some more, until he was practically lapping at the blood like a cat with a bowl of milk.

As he licked the blood away, more and more of Kakashi's flawless skin was revealed. The skin tasted even better than the blood.

Sakumo changed his position on the bed, lying down. His body mostly on top of one of Kakashi's legs, one hand held his groin lightly as he cleaned the right side of his wound.

Kakashi was having a wonderful dream. He was dreaming that his father was lying on top of him, licking the blood from his cut. He wished that that's what would really happen…

_Wait a minute…_

Kakashi stared down his own body at what seemed to be his father, lapping at the blood drying around his exposed wound. The feel of his tongue was way too real for it to be a dream. And if it was a dream, Kakashi hoped he never woke up.

Sakumo continued his ministrations, unaware that his son was awake, watching him. He was unaware, at least, until he felt something get warmer and bigger underneath his hand. He stopped. He watched the bulge grow for a moment before shifting his gaze up to his son's face. He tensed under Kakashi's sleepy gaze.

Kakashi, not wanting his father to stop, tangled the fingers of his right hand in Sakumo's hair, and gently pushed his face back towards the wound.

"More," he mouthed, not actually making a sound.

Sakumo's tongue hesitantly slid over Kakashi's skin once again, his eyes never straying from Kakashi's. It was like he was asking if this is what he wanted.

Kakashi's closed his eyes. It made the sensations seem magnified.

When Kakashi's didn't protest, Sakumo began massaging the bulge in his hand.

Kakashi greatly appreciated this. His hips unconsciously thrust upward into the hand, a moan finding its way out of his throat.

Sakumo whimpered at his son's reaction. Here he was, touching him like he always did in his dreams, and he was _liking _it. He had expected to be shoved away and called a pedophile or some other horrible name like that. Kakashi was eighteen, so technically Sakumo wasn't a pedophile for touching him, but he was plenty of other things…

The blood was soon completely cleared away and Sakumo was at a loss for what to do next. Hatake Sakumo, Konoha's sex god, didn't know what to do next.

Luckily for him, Kakashi did. He pulled the man up by his hair, closer to his face. He wanted to see what his father's mouth would taste like. He'd never mixed chocolate and blood before…

Sakumo carefully moved along, guided by his son's hand, trying not to put any weight on the still fresh wound. It could easily be reopened again.

Once their faces were at the same level, Kakashi stopped. He wanted a kiss, but he wasn't going to take it. He wanted to be given one, so he waited, their lips a hair's breadth apart.

Sakumo was frozen. He wasn't sure what the matter with him was. Was he afraid? He thought he might have already slept with his son, so you'd think this would be easy, but it wasn't. What if Kakashi was just high off the narcotics they'd given him in the hospital? That would make this like date rape. Damn that r-word…

When Sakumo didn't do anything, Kakashi lost his nerve. He pulled back from his father, letting go of his hair. He thought maybe this wasn't what Sakumo had been trying for. Maybe he'd just been trying to clean the wound. They both had an affinity with canines; licking it would make sense. And the groinal massage was just...an accident...

"I'm sorry," he whispered, "I thought…nevermind. I'm sorry…"

"No," Sakumo said quickly, turning his son's face back to look at him. He would be damned if he let this opportunity pass, even if he was a little less than sober. As soon as his face was turned towards him again, Sakumo pressed their lips together.

Kakashi was shocked for a moment, unable to move, but soon relaxed into the kiss. It was very chaste; Kakashi still had his mask on, but it was the most they'd ever done while both of them were conscious and aware of the other's identity.

Sakumo pulled Kakashi's mask down with one finger, never breaking the kiss. The little piece of silk was pushed down under Kakashi's chin, leaving nothing between their lips.

Sakumo cupped his son's face with one hand and kissed him softly, his tongue barely probing past his lips. He was still a little unsure, and was looking for some reassurance from Kakashi.

Kakashi, however, wasn't anxious in the least. He didn't need anymore assurance than what he'd already gotten. His tongue boldly entered his father's mouth, surprising the man, but only for a half a second. Then he thrust his own tongue into Kakashi's mouth. A fight broke out over who could delve deeper into the other's mouth.

Kakashi pulled Sakumo's shirt up as the battle continued. A little distraction might give him an advantage.

Sakumo gasped at the feel of their bare skin pressed together, successfully giving Kakashi's tongue a chance to take the offensive.

It hurt his wound a little, but Kakashi pulled his father on top of himself anyway. He wanted to feel his weight above him; to run his hands all over that broad back again. He wrapped his legs around him to prevent any sort of escape.

"Kakashi, your stomach…" Sakumo breathed, breaking the kiss; a retreat in Kakashi's mind. He'd won.

"It's fine." Kakashi nipped at his bottom lip, coaxing him into another heated kiss.

Sakumo forgot all about the nasty wound on his son's stomach. There were so many other places for him to explore with his hands, his tongue, other things…Kakashi might have won that battle, but Sakumo would win the war.

Kakashi pushed at the top of Sakumo's pants. Clothes were restricting. They should be banned.

"Otou-san, I have a new rule for my bedroom."

"Hm…?" Sakumo was too busy tasting Kakashi's earlobe to really answer.

"I've decided it's a no-clothes zone, so I'm afraid you're going to have to remove yours, and mine, if you would?"

Sakumo chuckled and gave Kakashi's ear one last nip before he pulled back to strip himself and his son.

Kakashi watched with undivided attention as Sakumo pulled his shirt off over his head. His whole upper body rippled with the simple movement. Then he stood up to push his pants down to the ground. Kakashi couldn't hold in the whimper of approval that escaped him.

Sakumo smiled down at his son lustily. He's regained his confidence. Kakashi's eyes wandered over his body, drinking in everything there was to see, and finally landing on his face. Sakumo licked his lips and Kakashi whimpered again.

"It's your turn, Ka-chan," he breathed the words along Kakashi's stomach, blowing gently on the stitched-up mess.

"I can't, Otou-san. Will you help me?"

Sakumo's tongue licked at a trail of blood seeping from the wound down into his pants. He moved along it, pulling his son's pants down the whole way. The blood hadn't gone far, so Sakumo had to find his own path onwards.

Kakashi almost screamed when Sakumo's tongue slid over the base of his erection, and his pants weren't even off yet.

The scream had a damning effect on Sakumo. He would have liked to torture his son a little more, but he didn't have enough patience for that himself, so the pants came off in one fluid movement. His mouth closed over his head. He ran his tongue over the slit, making his son writhe violently.

The movement put too much stress on some of the stitches. Once again, Kakashi was bleeding.

Sakumo pulled back at the sight of the blood pouring out.

"Kakashi-"

"Don't you dare stop!" Kakashi cut him off.

"But, you're bleeding…"

"Otou-sama, please…please don't stop…" The pleading look on Kakashi's face had always been a menace to Sakumo. He couldn't say no when Kakashi looked at him like that. Kakashi grew up a very spoiled child because of it.

Sakumo took his head into his mouth again. He was actually a little glad that Kakashi wanted to keep going. He was sure things would be awkward if they stopped there. Probably things would be awkward when they were done anyway, but at least this way they'd both get what they wanted first.

Kakashi grabbed hold of Sakumo's hair and thrust up into his mouth, almost choking the man. Just the head wasn't enough for Kakashi. He wanted to feel Sakumo's mouth around all of him.

Sakumo sucked as hard as he could. He would give Kakashi anything he wanted. Anything.

Kakashi held onto his head, thrusting up into his mouth, ignoring the pain coming from his stomach. It was so mixed up with the pleasure, it was almost unnoticeable anyway. He liked the feeling; the blurring of pain and pleasure.

As much as he was enjoying fucking his father's throat, he wanted more. He lifted one of his knees up, offering himself to Sakumo, and pressed the hand that had been massaging his nipple over his entrance. "Please…" he whispered.

Sakumo smeared some of the blood onto his fingers and pushed them inside of his son. He wanted more too. He was afraid he was seriously hurting his son, but it was too late to stop now. Both of them were completely intoxicated with the other.

"Otou-san…fuck me!" Kakashi cried, getting impatient with is father.

Sakumo didn't need to be told twice. He let go of Kakashi's cock with a wet pop and started to position himself at his entrance, but stopped.

He stared down at the bleeding wound on Kakashi's stomach. If they did it in that position, he'd be putting a lot of pressure on the already agitated wound.

"Otou-san! Please? Please, fuck me!"

He wanted to. He wanted to so bad, but…

"I don't want to hurt you…"

Kakashi opened his eyes to look at his irksome father. WHY wouldn't he just FUCK him already?! He looked up at his face, staring down at his wound. He was clearly afraid of seriously hurting him. Kakashi sat up and kissed his father senseless. "Silly man…I should think you of all people would know that there are plenty of other positions we could do this in. Positions that'll keep you away from the cut."

"Y-Yeah…" Sakumo said, dazed from the kiss. Damn, Kakashi was one hell of a kisser…

Kakashi nipped at Sakumo's lip one more time before rolling himself over onto all fours. He looked back at his father over his shoulder.

Sakumo was panting. Such a wonderful offering was set before him. He was overwhelmed.

"Otou-san," Kakashi said in a sing-song, come-hither voice, "come and get it."

Sakumo groaned and mounted his son. His cock lined up with Kakashi's entrance, he thrust forward at the same time Kakashi pushed backwards. They both threw their heads back and moaned as they finally, FINALLY, did what they'd been dreaming of doing.

Sakumo pulled back and thrust into Kakashi again. He held the younger man's hips, guiding him.

Kakashi pushed back against every thrust, making it harder, making it as deep as it could possibly get.

Their rhythm became desperate as they both drew closer to their climaxes.

Sakumo leaned down over Kakashi and wrapped his hand around his weeping erection, rubbing and pulling at it, trying to coax it into spewing while sucking at his neck.

Kakashi's back bowed as he cried out wordlessly, his cock exploding in his father's hand.

Sakumo couldn't stop the scream that was ripped from him when Kakashi's already tight ass tightened around him, milking him for all he was worth.

Kakashi collapsed onto his stomach, Sakumo falling to the side.

"Holy shit…" Kakashi breathed.

Sakumo laughed a very pleased, manly laugh. He turned onto his side and pushed Kakashi's hair out of his face. "Was that as good for you as it was for me?"

"Yes. Oh, fuck yes."

Sakumo laughed again and bent over for a kiss, which Kakashi met him halfway for.

"Otou-sama?" Kakashi whispered against his lips.

"Hm?"

"I'm gonna pass out now, 'kay?"

"Huh?"

Kakashi didn't answer. His face had already fallen into the pillow.

"Kakashi?"

No answer.

"Kakashi?!"

He flipped Kakashi over and gasped at the sight of all the blood soaked into the sheets.

"Shit…how am I going to explain this to the doctors…"

**THE END! Please, continue on to the next chapter for ANOTHER alternate ending^^**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ending 3**

_Knock, knock._

Kakashi opened his front door.

"Hey, dude, what's up?" Iruka asked.

Kakashi stepped aside to allow him entrance. "Meh…"

"Bored, huh?"

"Yeah. Otou-sama's out with sensei, so I've got nothing to do."

"Hm…you could always do me," Iruka said with a grin.

Kakashi smiled. "I could…but I'm not in the mood. Sorry."

"Maybe I can get you into the mood?"

Iruka grabbed hold of Kakashi's arm and pulled up against himself.

"Iruka, I'm really not in the mood…"

"Kakashi, you are my lover, so it is your job to satisfy me when I get a craving."

"But Iruka…"

"Will you just shut up and do your job? Or are you not up to the challenge?"

"Not up to the challenge? Humph. You've never been much of a challenge, Ruru."

Iruka roughly shoved Kakashi up against the wall, "Well, then I guess it's time I changed that." He pulled Kakashi's mask down and thrust his tongue in between the slightly parted lips before Kakashi could protest.

And Kakashi was going to protest, at least, until he tasted chocolate in his mouth. Curious, he returned the kiss to get a feel for it. He knew that kiss, but it definitely wasn't Iruka's.

Kakashi smiled, their mouths still locked together. Like father like son…or in this case, like son like father.

Fully aware that "Iruka" was in fact his father, Kakashi increased the heat of the kiss, pulling Iruka closer, tangling his fingers in his hair.

"Mmm…I thought you weren't in the mood, Ka-chan?"

"I wasn't, but you've changed my mind."

"Oh, goody."

Iruka pulled Kakashi's shirt out of his pants and let his hands wander over the skin beneath it. It was so soft, smooth.

Kakashi did the same to Iruka, pulling the shirt clear over his head, throwing it away to the side. His tongue slid against Iruka's, massaging it, exploring the rest of his mouth as if he didn't already know every nook and cranny by heart. Kakashi put a knee between Iruka's legs, letting him grind himself over the offered thigh.

Iruka ripped the shirt off Kakashi, forcing their lips to part, but only for a moment. Then he tore his pants open and pushed them down to his ankles as he sunk to his knees. With no hesitation, he took Kakashi into his mouth, his head bobbing back and forth as he moved over the hardness. Kakashi moaned in appreciation.

Iruka quickly came back up his body, licking a long wet line in between his abdominal muscles.

Kakashi grabbed hold of his long, brown hair and yanked him up for a bruising kiss.

Iruka held onto Kakashi's wrists, his hands still tangled in his hair, and began walking backwards towards the bedrooms, guiding Kakashi along with him.

Kakashi tripped, his pants still around his ankles, and wrapped his arms around Iruka's neck to catch himself. Iruka held him safely in his arms, laughing at his clumsy lover.

Kakashi kicked his pants off and got back to his feet. Their lips met once again and they stumbled to the bedroom. Iruka's pants were lost on the way.

Kakashi pushed Iruka onto the bed and tore his pants off before shoving him towards the center of his bed and locking their lips together. It'd been a while since he'd gotten so excited over sex.

Iruka eagerly welcomed Kakashi's tongue into his mouth. He rolled them over, holding Kakashi's wrists down. He bit at his neck, leaving teeth marks behind. Their arousals ground together, driving them both mad.

"Kakashi…"

"Oh, gods, Iruka…"

"I wanna fuck you, Ka-chan…"

"Fuck me."

"Lube?"

Kakashi just shook his head. Lube would take too long. He needed it NOW.

Iruka pushed Kakashi's knees up and drove himself into Kakashi's unprepared ass. He screamed in pleasure. He was so fucking tight.

"Otou-san!" Kakashi cried, making Iruka freeze.

"Wha…what did you just say?"

Kakashi's opened his eyes and reached up to hold Iruka's cheek in his hand. He sent his chakra through his pathways before Iruka could stop him, and Iruka suddenly changed into Sakumo, who looked absolutely horrified.

"Move, Otou-san, please?" Kakashi begged.

Sakumo couldn't move though. He was too shocked. How had Kakashi known?

"Otou-san! Please? Please, move! Oh, gods…please!" Kakashi bucked his hips into Sakumo, jarring him from his shocked state.

"You…how did you know?"

"You play a good Iruka, Otou-san, but you taste and kiss nothing like him."

"But…how did you know it was me specifically?"

Kakashi smiled. "Because I know how you taste and kiss." He didn't care if Sakumo knew about his masquerading as Minato now, since he was clearly just as hot for him as he was. Not to mention he was doing the same exact thing he'd done.

"So it was you…"

"Was it obvious?"

"No…not really…how did you imitate Minato's kiss so well?"

"How do you think?"

"You slept with him?!"

"Yeah, but can we talk about that later? You know, AFTER you fuck me?"

"Good idea."

Their little conversation over, Sakumo concentrated all his attention onto slamming his cock into Kakashi's ass as hard as was humanly possible. Their skin made a loud slapping sound as it crashed together. Neither of them ever stopped making some kind of pleasured sound. Screams, cries, whimpers, moans, groans, growls, and more screams.

Kakashi raked his nails across Sakumo's back, drawing blood. He smeared it all over him. He brought a bloody hand to his mouth and sucked the metallic liquid off all his fingers while Sakumo watched, groaning. The older man loved the taste of his own blood in his son's mouth.

"Kakashi! Cum! Go! I can't…much longer…" Sakumo was so close.

"Bite me!"

Sakumo wasn't sure if he was trying to say, "Fuck you," of if he literally wanted him to bite him, but he went with the latter because he was already fucking him…

Sakumo's teeth closed around a chunk of Kakashi's shoulder, clamping down on it.

"Harder!" Kakashi barked.

Sakumo complied.

"I said, HARDER!"

Sakumo bit down so hard he could taste blood in his mouth.

Kakashi pulled at Sakumo's hair and screamed, his cum coating them both.

Sakumo thrust into him one last time before he reached his own sweet release, crying out at he filled his son with his seed and collapsing on top of him. He mustered his last bit of strength to roll off him to the side, but regretted it the moment the shallow scrapes on his back met the sheets. He sucked a breath in through his teeth.

"Did I hurt you, Otou-san?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Do you want me to kiss it?"

"Maybe in a few minutes…"

Kakashi nuzzled his father's neck, purring in his ear. He wasn't even close to done yet, but his old man needed a few minutes to recuperate.

"Otou-san, how long have you wanted in my pants?" he asked to pass the time while he waited for Sakumo to catch his breath.

"Ever since I saw you with Iruka. What about you?"

"When sensei mentioned being fucked by you just before fucking me."

"I can't believe you slept with Minato."

"Why not?"

"Because…he's such a whore, I swear."

Kakashi giggled, "Yeah."

"And did you just say you got fucked by him?"

"Yeah."

"You got topped by that uke bastard?"

Kakashi laughed at that. "Sensei is not uke. Not for anyone other than you, that is."

"Really?"

"Yup! But he's going to have to find himself a new fuck buddy though, because you're mine now."

"Am I?"

"Yeah, if you touch another man, or woman, ever again, I'm going to castrate you."

"Yeah?" Sakumo gently pushed Kakashi onto his back again.

"Uh-huh. And I'll make you watch while I peel the skin from your lover's bones."

"What else?"

"And then I'll tie you up and beat you while I fuck you so hard, you'll be fishing my cock out of your throat."

"Mmm…and?" Sakumo sucked one of Kakashi's nipples into his mouth, biting it.

"I'm gonna make you bleed. You're gonna beg me to stop, but I won't, not until I'm satisfied. Not until you've learned your lesson." Kakashi dug his fingers into some of the cuts on Sakumo's back, reopening the newly closed wounds.

"More," Sakumo whispered against his neck, positioning himself at his entrance again.

"And then I'm gonna make you watch me have sex with a bunch of other guys."

Sakumo plunged inside once again, forcing moans from them both. "Then what?"

"Then…then…" it was hard to think with Sakumo thrusting into him, hitting his sweet spot dead on each time, "then I'm gonna rent you out to anyone who wants a go…"

"Are you gonna watch?"

"Yeah…oh…I'm gonna videotape it…and then make you watch it while I fuck you some more…"

"You gonna fuck me like this?" Sakumo was pounding into Kakashi, rocking the whole bed.

"Harder…"

"Anything else?"

"I'm gonna…nn…I'm gonna bring you close…close to your edge…and then…I'm gonna stop…and let you…suffer…with no release…over and over…until you beg…and then I'm gonna make you…jerk off…while I watch…"

"I don't know if I'll survive all that…Kashi…"

"If not…I'll just fuck your corpse…until you start to smell…"

They laughed together as they let out all that sexual tension; biting and clawing at each other. All night they fucked, over and over. Eventually they'd get around to talking about their feelings, but that could wait until later…

**I am so demented...^_^So I just thought of ANOTHER ending...yeah, it's in the next chapter:) Enjoy!XD**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ending 4**

Kakashi went to bed that night feeling depressed, defeated, demoralized, and many other de-words that I don't even know. He'd done his best to tempt his father and had failed.

_It was stupid of me to think he could want me anyway. I'm his son, after all…_

Curled up in bed, Kakashi fell asleep thinking of his father, and how things would never be the way he wanted.

Sakumo snuck into the house hours later. He, like Kakashi, was feeling down. He'd tried to have sex with Minato, but in the end, he couldn't even get it up for him. Sakumo had sucked him off, but Minato's ego had still taken a blow. They'd both gone home feeling unsatisfied.

Sakumo peeked in on his sleeping son. He looked peaceful, sleeping in his little ball. He came into the room and knelt at his beside. He just wanted to watch the boy for a minute.

As he watched, Kakashi rolled over onto his back, pulling a pillow with him to cuddle against his chest.

Sakumo reached out and ran his fingers gently through the feathery soft hair of his only child. He wanted to hold him like Kakashi was holding his pillow. He couldn't though. He was shinobi enough to wake up if he got into the bed, and he'd definitely kick him out if he was found.

Kakashi had been an affectionate child, but as he grew older, he became less and less so. Now, he was more likely to tell Sakumo he hated him than tell him he loved him. Sakumo knew he didn't really hate him, but...it still really hurt sometimes…

"Son…" he whispered, his lips lightly pressed against his forehead, "do you love me? Would you care if something happened to me?" Sakumo wasn't sure why he was feeling so sentimental all of a sudden, maybe it was the alcohol?

Sakumo lips ghosted over his son's face. Down his nose, across his lips, along his neck, and back up. He wanted so badly to apply more pressure to those caresses…His fingers ventured further than his lips. Down his chest, around his nipples, over his stomach and hips…the hand kept going further and further down, Sakumo couldn't stop it. Apparently he'd reached his limit.

Beneath the sheet that was covering him, Kakashi was nude. He hadn't bothered to put clothes on after his earlier shower.

Sakumo's hand slid around Kakashi's soft penis, gently caressing it. He breathed in Kakashi's scent as his felt the younger man react to his touch. He grew in his hand, slowly at first, but then quicker as Sakumo increased the pressure of his movements.

Kakashi wiggled in the bed. He was slowly waking up from his father's touch.

Sakumo sucked his earlobe into his mouth as he slid into the bed fluidly. He pulled the pillow out of Kakashi's grip and threw it on the floor. Sakumo would replace the pillow.

Kakashi's hand searched for its lost companion. Instead of the cuddly white pillow, it found a warm, hard arm. Good enough. Sakumo was pulled closer to Kakashi. He was practically on top of him.

Sakumo strayed from the earlobe, trailing kisses down his neck, licking his way along his collar bone. A long wet lick up his neck, over his Adam's apple, coaxed Kakashi from his slumber. Sakumo didn't know it yet though.

Kakashi lay perfectly still when he awoke, eyes still closed. Whoever was touching him definitely wasn't Iruka. He was never that gentle, nor did he bother with foreplay while he was still asleep. Wasted effort, Iruka would have said. He didn't know who it was, but he was enjoying the attention, so he didn't complain.

Sakumo moved further down his son's body. He stopped at his nipples. They were so hard, at full attention. He had to give them the attention they deserved. He sucked the left one first as he caressed and massaged the right one. His tongue licked a wet circle around the nub, and then nibbled at it. They each got their rightful turn.

Kakashi lost his self-control when Sakumo moved to the right nipple. He had to know who was doing this. He opened his eyes and looked down in shock at his father, sucking happily at his second nipple. If it was possible, he got even harder at the sight. His hand instinctively went to Sakumo's head, to pet him while he worked.

Sakumo froze when he felt Kakashi's hand on him. He was too afraid to look up at him. Instead, he just went back to what he was doing, telling himself it was just an unconscious action of his sleeping son who was probably having a wet dream because of his attentions.

Kakashi's consciousness was impossible to ignore, however, when he was pulled back up to his face by the hair. Father and son stared into each other eyes for along time.

"What are you doing, Otou-san?"

"Something I've wanted to do for a long time."

Kakashi's fingers traced Sakumo's jaw, his thumb rubbing his cheek. Sakumo took this to be a good sign, so he leaned down and breathed into Kakashi's mouth, their lips brushing.

Kakashi tilted his head up to meet him. Their tongue slid together easily, as if it was something they'd done a hundred times before. Sakumo whimpered into the kiss, elated with the positive reaction.

Kakashi pulled his father's shirt up, his fingers dancing along his spine, making him shiver with pleasure.

Sakumo ground his hips into his son's thigh that he was straddling, moaning into his mouth.

Kakashi lifted the shirt off his father who immediately went back down for another kiss. The shirt off, Kakashi went for the pants next. He pushed at the top of them, letting his hands delve into them to grope the tight little butt hidden beneath them.

Kakashi rolled them both over and wiggled down the older man's body. He hooked his fingers inside the edges of his pants and pulled them down his legs and off his body altogether. He kissed his way up along his leg, stopping to lick the backs of his knees, which Sakumo greatly appreciated. He nibbled at the inside of his thigh, and slipped his tongue over that sensitive little bit flesh between his cock and his balls, stroking it.

Sakumo pushed his head into the pillow beneath his head, moaning loudly.

Before Kakashi could take him into his mouth, Sakumo sat up. He cupped his face in his hands and pressed another passionate kiss to his lips, steering him up with him. He got to his knees and pulled Kakashi into his lap, wrapping his legs around him, their cocks rubbing together.

Sakumo wrapped his hand around them both, squeezing and jerking; eliciting gasps and moans from both of them.

Kakashi ran his hands though his father's hair, thrusting into his hand. This felt better than he could have ever imagined. One of his hands strayed to their erections. He took Sakumo's into his, leaving his own arousal to his father.

They pet each other, their lips hardly ever leaving each other, eating each other's groans and whimpers. They were so gentle with each other, treating them like they were fragile and precious.

Sakumo rubbed his thumb over Kakashi's head and whispered, "I love you," into his ear at the same time.

Kakashi's whole body tensed as he emptied his load into Sakumo's hand. The moan he let out was low and deep, vibrating across Sakumo's neck and shoulder. The feel of it brought Sakumo to his own fruition. Their semen mingling, Sakumo carefully lowered them both back onto the bed, never letting Kakashi out of his embrace.

Kakashi had no qualms with that. In fact, he snuggled closer, burying his face into the center of his chest.

They were both quiet for some time after they finished recovering. Sakumo stroked his son's head, smoothing the hair back from his sweaty forehead. He wanted that time to last forever.

"Ne, Otou-san?" Kakashi said, interrupting the quiet. He inclined his head back so he could look up at his father's face.

"Hm?"

"I know I don't say this as often as I should, but…I love you, Otou-sama. I love you so much. And…you know how I told you Iruka was in love with you?"

"I won't do anything with him, son, I promise."

"I know you won't, but that's not it. You see…he's not the one who's in love with you. I am."

Sakumo stared down at his son in wonder. "Y-You're…in love…with…me?"

"I know it's weird. I mean, I'm your son, and you're my father, but that's the way it is. When you're gone, I feel like a part of me is missing, but when you're around…that feeling goes away. And when we're together, all I can think about is making you happy. Because when you're happy, I am too. I love you, Otou-san."

Sakumo was having trouble breathing. His son's feelings mirrored his own. Was he dreaming? How could things turn out to be so perfect? He thought things like that only happened in movies.

"Son…I love you, too. I always have."

Kakashi smiled and wormed his way up to kiss his father once again. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been this happy.

"So…"Sakumo began when they'd settled into a comfortable cuddling position, "was it fun being Minato?"

"You knew?" Kakashi asked, not really concerned.

"Not until after the fact. And I really only suspected. I suspected Iruka too."

"Iruka would never come up with such a brilliant plan."

Sakumo chuckled. "I haven't submitted like that in a long time."

"Well, you'd better get used to it, Otou-san, because you're going to be doing it much more often…"

**Okay, seriously, this is the last one:D Review please!^^**


End file.
